Simplesmente Amor
by Lillyth
Summary: [Hiatus]Sakura é uma mulher muito bonita e popular com problemas financeiros.Shoran é um homem muito sério e desconfiado.O que acontece quando eles se encontram?Nessa fic a Sakura não é mais aquela inocente bobinha que todo mundo conhece...
1. Prólogo

**_Oi gente! Essa eh a minha segunda fic, eu me empolguei enquanto escrevia "Seguindo o Destino" e resolvi escrever essa...Mas eu vo logo avisando, ñ esperem mt dessa fic pq eu ainda to escrevendo a outra, e pelo q eu to vendo vai fikr garaaaaaande', talvez ñ de preu posta um cap por semana por dois motivos:_**

_1º: Eu to escrevendo os novos capítulos de "Seguindo o Destino"_

_2º: Eu ainda ñ escrevi nenhum capitulo desse fic, diferente da primeira, q eu so postei depois de escrever o cap 2 e começar a escrever o 3._

**_Mesmo assim eu quero q v6 leiam a fic e q gostem..._**

**_Simplesmente Amor_**

**_Prólogo_**

_Ela era uma linda moça que havia feito recentemente vinte anos. Morava em Tomoeda e não tinha uma situação financeira muito boa desde que resolvera sair de casa._

_Era muito popular na faculdade de educação física e principalmente entre os rapazes, devido as suas pequenas e ousadas apresentações, no qual cantava e dançava em pequenos shows programados pelas suas amigas para juntar dinheiro pra pagar a faculdade e metade do apartamento em que morava com sua prima Tomoyo. Tinha muitos amigos e todos adoravam o seu jeito de ser, nenhum deles a julgava pelo que fazia no palco, e sim pela pessoa que era, mas mesmo assim faltava alguma coisa em sua vida, nunca se apaixonara por ninguém, e devido a sua "profissão", não tinha namorado, pois sempre que alguém tentava se aproximar com intenções que não eram de amizade, ._

_Tinha um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer garota e quando subia ao palco mudava completamente seu comportamento delicado, mudando, de uma Sakura Kinomoto inocente que todos conheciam, para se tornar uma mulher muito atraente, mas poucos sabiam que na realidade ela era muito sensível e sonhadora, uma garota que esperava pelo seu grande e verdadeiro amor, talvez um príncipe, não sabia, mas esperava pacientemente o dia em que alguém fosse enxergar além da sua beleza e sua popularidade..._

_Ele era um rapaz muito rico de vinte e dois anos que morava em Hong Kong, na mansão do Clã Li, que coincidentemente era sua. Estava cursando a faculdade de Administração para poder continuar os negócios da família no qual já trabalhava. Shoran Li era muito desconfiado das pessoas e devido a isso,era muito isolado de tudo e de todos. Era muito bonito com os olhos âmbar e os cabelos completamente rebeldes cor chocolate e por isso chamava a atenção de todas as garotas que encontrava, embora nenhuma delas o atraísse muito._

_Mesmo sendo muito sério e fechado em relação aos seus sentimentos, cuidava de sua mãe e irmãs com muito carinho, e defendia com todas as armas o pouco de amigos que tinha. Era muito bom em artes marcias e luta com espadas, graças a isso tinha um corpo bem definido e tinha uma grande resistência a várias situações._

_Nunca acreditou no amor verdadeiro, isso, porque havia sofrido muito por uma mulher que iludiu. Essa mulher se chamava Meylin Li, sim, era sua prima, mas mesmo assim sempre fora apaixonado por ela, que parecia sentir o mesmo por ele, até que no dia em que a pediu em casamento, ela o recusou e fugiu com Tai, o empregado da família._

_Esses dois seres nunca haviam se visto, e tinham uma vida muito diferente uma da outra, um era rico, o outro pobre, ela era dançarina, ele era um empresário sério, ela nunca havia se apaixonado, e ele já tinha uma grande decepção amorosa no passado, mas, como o destino adora nos pregar peças, não tardou a acontecer o esperado encontro e o que podemos dizer é que foi "simplesmente amor" o que eles sentiram quando trocaram olhares._

** Bom, é isso...gostaram? Mandem review tah!**

** Kissu**


	2. Capítulo 1

Simplesmente Amor

Capítulo 1

_**People can take everything away from you **_

_**But they can never take away your truth **_

_**But the question is **_

_**Can you handle mine?**_

De longe já podia se ouvir a música que tocava repetidas vezes no setor de dança daquela academia, vazia devido ao horário, que já excedia o permitido.

_**They say I'm crazy **_

_**I really don't care **_

_**That's my prerogative **_

_**They say I'm nasty **_

_**But I don't give a damn **_

_**Getting boys is how I live**_

Gotas de suor escorriam pelo rosto e pelo corpo de uma jovem de olhos verdes, indicando que a mesma estava ali há muito tempo praticando.

_**Some ask me questions **_

_**Why am I so real? **_

_**But they don't understand me **_

_**I really don't know the deal about my sister **_

_**Trying hard to make it right **_

_**Not long ago **_

_**Before I won this fight**_

Seu rosto aparentava cansaço mas continuava com uma expressão alegre que denunciava o quanto gostava de estar lá .

_**Chorus: **_

_**Everybody's talking all this stuff about me **_

_**Why don't they just let me live? (tell me why) **_

_**I don't need permission **_

_**Make my own decisions (oh) **_

_**That's my prerogative **_

_**It's my prerogative (it's my prerogative) **_

_**It's the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative) **_

_**You can't tell me what to do **_

Seus passos estavam cada vez mais perfeitos, o que a deixava feliz, pois estava sendo recompensada pelo árduo trabalho que tivera em preparar a coreografia.

_**Don't get me wrong **_

_**I'm really not souped **_

_**Ego trips is not my thing **_

_**All these strange relationships really gets me down **_

_**I see nothing wrong spreadin' myself around**_

E enquanto dançava completamente compenetrada, cantava a música com a mesma perfeição com que a executava.

De repente ouviu a porta se abrir e uma linda moça de pele alva e olhos violetas apareceu ofegante, provavelmente estava correndo...

**Sakura: **O que houve Tomoyo? – preocupada

**Tomoyo: **Desculpa interromper o seu ensaio Sakura...

**Sakura: **Sem problemas, eu só estava praticando mais um pouco! Mas, o que você quer falar comigo?

**Tomoyo: **É que eu arrumei uma apresentação pra você!

**Sakura: **Mesmo!

**Tomoyo: **É, e o melhor eu ainda não te contei...

**Sakura: **Então conta logo!

**Tomoyo: **Sim, eles vão te pagar o dobro do que você ia receber na outra apresentação!

**Sakura: **Nossa, isso é ótimo! Me conta direito essa história – sentando-se num banco e fazendo sinal para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

**Tomoyo: **Bem, sabe o meu namorado, Eriol, lembra dele? - ao ver Sakura acenar que sim com a cabeça continuou – então, um sócio dele vem de Hong Kong, e os empresários todos que trabalham com ele resolveram fazer uma festa para agrada-lo, e eu te indiquei pra fazer o show...Fiz mal?

**Sakura: **Claro que não, mas, porque eles concordaram em me colocar no palco pra distrair esse tal, se nunca me viram dançando ou cantando?

**Tomoyo: **É que eu mostrei pra eles uma fita de vídeo que eu tinha gravado...

**Sakura: **Está explicado'... – sua querida prima tinha uma terrível mania; filma-la a todo tempo.

**Tomoyo: **Você não se importa não é?

**Sakura: **Claro que não! Além do mais, vai ajudar a pagar o aluguel não vai?

**Tomoyo: **Isso é verdade...

**Sakura: **Então, quando eu me apresento?

**Tomoyo: **Hoje à noite.

**Sakura: **Você está maluca! Como eu vou me preparar pra hoje à noite? – com os olhos arregalados.

**Tomoyo: **Você já não estava com umas coreografias prontas?

**Sakura: **Estava, mas ainda não está perfeito...

**Tomoyo: **Sakura, você É perfeita!

**Sakura: **Assim você me deixa sem-graça Tomoyo! – vermelha

**Tomoyo: **Tá, eu paro. Mas você vai ou não se apresentar hoje?

**Sakura: **E eu tenho outra opção?

**Tomoyo: **Não...

**Sakura: **_' Quem será esse empresário? Será que ele é bonito! Tomara!'_

**Continua...**

Oi Minna!

E aí? O que v6 acharam do primeiro capítulo? Eu sei q ele tahbeeeem curtinho, eu fiz ele meio q às pressas pra poder posta-lo logo, eu tava cheia de trabalho da escola pra faze e tava meio difícil escrever a parte do começo, onde a Sakura ta dançando.Mas eu **prometo** q vou **tentar** fazer os próximos maiores tah! E mandem review!

Kissu no, Lillyth

Ja ne!


	3. Capítulo 2

** Simplesmente Amor**

**Pensamentos: **_'blábláblá'_

**Comentários meus: **(oiii!)

**Obs.: **Eu vou colocar o pensamento de cada personagem tá... vai ficar dividido assim:

_**...Personagem...**_

Blabalabalabaauhasjdh 

OK! Agora v6 jah podem ler!

**Capítulo 2**

Assim que desceu do avião, Shoran foi recebido por seu amigo, que era o dono da idéia de recebe-lo com uma "comemoração especial", como o próprio havia dito. Eriol Hiiragizawa, era um americano, e o estava esperando no aeroporto. Quando se encontraram e o rapaz disse que já tinha feito reserva em um hotel, o amigo não permitiu que ficasse num lugar qualquer. Alegando haver muitos quartos de hospedes em sua mansão, conseguiu convence-lo a ir para sua casa e ligou para o hotel desmarcando a reserva anterior.

O relógio do hall marcava dez da noite, e Eriol tentava de todas as maneiras, convencer seu amigo a ir na "pequena" recepção que tinha preparado. O que Shoran mal sabia, era que a verdadeira intenção dele era, ocasionalmente, proporcionar um encontro com Sakura, tentando assim, mostrar para o jovem chinês que apesar de uma mulher ter ferido seus sentimentos, existia uma em especial que curaria essa ferida...

**Eriol: **Anda logo! Você não pode me fazer uma desfeita dessas!

**Shoran: **Pois já estou fazendo!

**Eriol: **Eu quero que você conheça minha namorada _' e também a prima dela '_

**Shoran: **Eu já disse que não vou a nenhuma festinha ridícula de um bando de bajuladores!

**Eriol: **Hei! Eu não sou nenhum baba-ovo seu, e fui eu quem organizou a festa...

**Shoran: **Não me interessa! - cruzando os braços - Eu não vou e ponto final! Essa é a minha ultima palavra, e nada do que você fizer ou disser vai mudar isso!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS&SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Uma bela moça, que estava parada próxima a porta da boate, avistou duas figuras entrando na mesma, que havia sido previamente alugada especialmente para festejar à chegada do empresário chinês.

Eriol logo avistou a garota e a cumprimentou:

**Eriol: **Oi meu amor! - aproximando-se dela.

**Tomoyo: **Olá! Podem se sentar que a Sakura está quase pronta - afastando-se.

**Shoran: **Quem é essa? - levemente curioso.

**Eriol: **É minha namorada, não deu pra perceber isso?

**Shoran: **Ela não idiota! Quem é essa tal de Sakura? - tinha ficado curioso, esse nome,_'será que é tão bela quanto o nome?'_ Mas não conseguia entender o porque de seu repentino interesse.

**Eriol **_' foi mais rápido do que eu pensei' _Sakura? É a prima da Tomoyo, minha nam...

**Shoran: **Tá, tá, "sua namorada". Você já me falou dela umas mil vezes hoje! Alias, você fala dela todo santo dia! - irritando-se - Eu quero saber dessa outra, quem é ela?

**Eriol: **Nossa! Como você está irritadinho hoje! Essa "outra", faz uns shows pra pagar a faculdade e o apartamento que ela divide com a prima...E eu a contratei pra fazer um aqui hoje.

**Shoran: **Então é isso... - comentou pra si.

**Eriol: **É isso o que?

**Shoran: **Nada...- quando as luzes principais se apagaram viu uma pequena luz focar um ponto no palco – Cala a boca! Já vai começar, e como eu já estou aqui, quero pelo menos aproveitar!(ele num fik lindo nervosinho assim!-)

Assim que a cortina se abriu, Tomoyo apareceu com o microfone em mãos e anunciou a principal atração da noite:

"Espero que vocês apreciem o espetáculo preparado especialmente para hoje, uma homenagem para o senhor Li Shoran Lang". - terminou retirando-se do palco e fazendo sinal para a mulher de olhos verdes entrar enquanto a cortina se fechava novamente.

De repente, até as luzes que antes iluminavam o palco, se apagaram, e a cortina subiu pela segunda vez iniciando a música...

**Sakura: **Eu vou começar com uma das minhas músicas favoritas... - quando a introdução da música se iniciou.

**_...Sakura..._**

**Sakura: **Eu vou começar com uma das minhas músicas favoritas... – Aqui estou eu, pronta para cantar, com uma capa vinho, que esconde minhas verdadeiras peças roupa, que serão apresentadas ao meu público depois dessa música. Elas foram desenhadas e confeccionadas por Tomoyo é claro!

Logo depois que ela me avisou que eu deveria estar pronta em menos de 2 horas, sim, porque quando ela me avisou, eu estava na academia as oito da noite, e agora são dez! Bem, eu resolvi começar pela minha favorita, I am, da Hilary Duff, eu sei que é meio lenta e tudo, mas eu queria mostrar um pouco da minha voz, sem querer me gabar, mas ela sempre foi muito bonita...

**_I'm an angel, I'm a devil, I am sometimes in-between_**

_(Eu sou um anjo, eu sou um demônio, às vezes eu estou entre os dois)_

_**I'm as bad as it can get, and good as it can be**_

_(Eu sou tão má quanto se possa ser, e boa quando eu posso)_

_**Sometimes I'm million colors**_

_(Às vezes eu estou em milhões de cores)_

_**Sometimes I'm black and white**_

_(Às vezes eu estou em preto e branco)_

_**I am all extremes**_

_(Eu sou extrema)_

_**Try to figure me out**_

_(Tente me analisar)_

_**You never can**_

_(Você nunca poderá)_

_**There's so many things I am**_

_(Há muitas coisas que eu sou)_

_**...Shoran...**_

Aquele ser de olhos verdes que apareceu sob os refletores, é a tal de Sakura? Pensei que era uma miragem de tão linda que ela é, mas pra minha surpresa maior eu a ouvi cantar, que voz magnífica, digna de um verdadeiro anjo.

Shoran, Shoran, você não deve ficar tão encantado por uma mulher, já que todas são interesseiras e não prestam, eu tenho certeza disso porque a Meylin não foi diferente, e nenhuma das minhas namoradas...Todas elas só se interessavam no meu nome ou no meu dinheiro! E na melhor das hipóteses, pelo eu rosto bonito e corpo atlético. Apesar de que ela realmente parece ser diferente.

Na primeira vez que eu ouvi seu nome, Sakura, me lembrei que esse era o nome de uma flor, só não me lembrava de qual...Ah é! Agora eu me lembrei! Significa flor de cerejeira! Pelo jeito eu não me enganei, ela é tão bonita quanto o nome... Pra falar a verdade, no começo eu tinha me arrependido ao extremo de ter vindo até aqui, mas agora, está começando a valer a pena o sacrifício.

_**CHORUS**_

_**I am special, I am beautiful**_

_(Eu sou especial, eu sou bonita)_

_**I am wonderful, and powerful**_

_(Eu sou maravilhosa e poderosa)_

_**Unstoppable**_

_(Incontrolável)_

_**Sometimes I'm miserable**_

_(Às vezes eu sou miserável)_

_**Sometimes I'm pitiful**_

_(Às vezes eu sou lamentável)_

_**But that's so typical**_

_(Mas isso é típico)_

_**Of all the things I am**_

_(De todas as coisas que eu sou)_

_**...Sakura...**_

Eu já falei o quanto me sinto bem enquanto estou cantando? Pois então, me sinto maravilhosamente bem! A cada letra, a cada frase, ou simplesmente o som dos instrumentos me deixam relaxada, ainda mais com essa música.

Ela retrata tudo que eu sou, e tudo que eu penso sobre mim mesma, eu amo essa música, e também estou começando a amar aquele cara ali em baixo, aquele com os olhos âmbar ali em baixo...Quem será ele? Será que ele gostou de mim? Deve ter gostado, está me olhando...

_**I'm someone filled with self-belief, I'm hard to find self-doubt**_

_(Eu sou alguém cheio de autoconfiança, Eu sou difícil de achar minhas dúvidas)_

_**I've got all the answers, I've got nothing figured out**_

_(Eu tenho todas as respostas, eu não tenho nada pra analisar)_

_**I like to be by myself**_

_(Eu gosto de ser eu mesma)_

_**I hate to be alone**_

_(Eu odeio estar sozinha)_

_**I'm up and I am down**_

_(Eu estou pra cima e estou pra baixo)_

_**But that's part of the thrill**_

_(Mas isso é parte dos meus sentimentos)_

_**Part of the plan**_

_(Parte do plano)_

_**Part of all of the things I am**_

_(Parte de todas as coisas que eu sou)_

_**...Shoran...**_

Nossa! Ela não para de me olhar. Será que não sabe quem eu sou? É bom ela não se oferecer porque se não eu vou me sentir na obrigação de dar um fora nela, e isso não ia ser muito legal...

Hã! No que eu estou pensando afinal? Estou me preocupando em ferir os sentimentos de uma completa desconhecida? Devo estar ficando louco! Só pode ser isso!

_**CHORUS**_

_**I am special, I am beautiful**_

_(Eu sou especial, eu sou bonita)_

_**I am wonderful, and powerful**_

_(Eu sou maravilhosa e poderosa)_

_**Unstoppable**_

_(Incontrolável)_

_**Sometimes I'm miserable**_

_(Às vezes eu sou miserável)_

_**Sometimes I'm pitiful**_

_(Às vezes eu sou lamentável)_

_**But that's so typical**_

_(Mas isso é típico)_

_**Of all the things I am**_

_(De todas as coisas que eu sou)_

_**...Sakura...**_

UAU! Que homem é aquele! E ainda por cima está olhando diretamente nos meus olhos. O que será que ele está pensando? Quem sabe, depois do show eu me encontro com ele? Isso com certeza ia ser muito bom mesmo, mas coincidências assim só acontecem nas novelas. Mas, e se acontecesse? O que eu faria? Ele deve estar pensando que eu sou uma oferecida né? Mas vou logo avisando que eu não sou não! E se ele vier de gracinha vai se ver comigo!

Nossa, ele é muuuito lindo! Deus do céu, onde você estava até hoje que ainda não tinha aparecido na minha vida!

_**I'm a million contradictions**_

_(Eu sou um milhão de contradições)_

_**Sometimes I make no sense**_

_(Às vezes eu não faço sentido)_

_**Sometimes I'm perfect**_

_(Às vezes eu sou perfeita)_

_**Sometimes I'm a mess**_

_(Às vezes eu sou uma confusão)_

_**Sometimes I'm not sure who I am**_

_(Às vezes eu não tenho certeza de quem eu sou)_

_**...Shoran...**_

Nossa! Ela muito bonita, não tem como negar...Quem sabe eu possa ... Não! Ela não parece ser esse tipo de garota. Sabe? Aqueles tipos que saem com qualquer um a qualquer hora, e nem perguntam o nome...Apesar de trabalhar como uma...Bem, isso não vem ao caso agora. O que interessa é que não vou posso e não vou me deixar levar por nenhum encanto dessa aí! Pode ter certeza!

**_CHORUS 2x_**

_**I am special, I am beautiful**_

_(Eu sou especial, eu sou bonita)_

_**I am wonderful, and powerful**_

_(Eu sou maravilhosa e poderosa)_

_**Unstoppable**_

_(Incontrolável)_

_**Sometimes I'm miserable**_

_(Às vezes eu sou miserável)_

_**Sometimes I'm pitiful**_

_(Às vezes eu sou lamentável)_

_**But that's so typical**_

_(Mas isso é típico)_

_**Of all the things I am**_

_(De todas as coisas que eu sou)_

_**...Sakura...**_

Está decidido! Assim que eu sair daqui, puder me livrar dessas roupas e voltar a ser eu mesma, eu vou falar com ele! Esse daí não me escapa!

Sakura! O que é isso! Esse desconhecido está me deixando mais maluca do que eu já sou! E se ele estiver pensando a mesma coisa que eu? Tomara que sim...

Será que ainda vai demorar muito pra acabar esse show!

_**Of all the things I am**_

_(De todas as coisas que eu sou)_

_**Sometimes I'm miserable**_

_(Às vezes eu sou miserável)_

_**Sometimes I'm pitiful**_

_(Às vezes eu sou lamentável)_

_**But that's so typical**_

_(Mas isso é típico)_

_**Of all the things I am**_

_(De todas as coisas que eu sou)_

_**Of all the things I am**_

_(De todas as coisas que eu sou)_

_**...Shoran...**_

Está decidido! Assim que ela sair daí de cima, e vier falar comigo, o que eu tenho certeza que ela vai fazer, e começar a arrastar asa pra cima de mim, eu vou enxotar de uma vez, não quero nem saber!

Tá! Talvez eu até dê uma chance pra ela, mas eu ainda continuo acreditando piamente que todas as mulheres são iguais!

Vamos esperar acabar essa festinha ridícula pra ver o que acontece...

Será que ainda vai demorar muito pra acabar esse show!

* * *

_** Oie! Minna!**_

**_Oi pessu! Td blz? Akbei o capítulo! Espero q v6 gostem, eu tentei aumentar um pouco pra ngm reclamar viu...rsrsrs, e tbm fui eu que traduzi a letra da música, tomara que não esteja muito ruim...E eu realmente fikei com vontade de socar o Shoran por ele ter pensado essas coisas horríveis sobre as mulheres... __tentando conter a minha enorme raiva_**

_**Aguardem o próximo capítulo...O q será q vai acontecer? Nem eu sei, ainda não escrevi...XPP uahuahuauahuahuah E eu recomendo, pra quem não conhece eh claro, que escute Hilary Duff, eu jah consegui viciar a Lena (K-chan). E eu posso garantir que v6 vaum gosta!**_

Li Shoran Lang é o nome completo do Shoran tah gente...

**Please! Mandem review! E não esqueçam de "_Seguindo o Destino"_. Minha outra fic...**

_**Agradecimentos:**_

**Annah Lennox:**Eu sei que ficou curto, e fico feliz que vc tenha gostado. Continue lendo tah...Bjinho

**Hô-chan: **Noxa! Q bom q vc gostou tanto assim! Continue acompanhando... Kissu

**Gheisa-chan: **Oi! Eu sou má msm!rsrsrs. E maluk tbm, mas isso é um detalhe básico neh! Eu adoro fazer suspenses no fim dos capts,q nem na outra fic, por isso, e bom vc se preparar! Bye!

**Nadeshico: **Obrigado! Mas eu não escrevo tão bem assim. Vc jah leu minha outra fic? Seguindo o Destino? Se não eu recomendo (é claro neh? Fui eu q escrevi...XD)...Continua mandando review vlw! Bjx

**As garotas: **Dã! Todo mundo sabe quem eh o empresário neh? Mas td bem, dexa esse detalhezinho pra lá! Pode dexa q eu vou tentar posta no msm prazo que a SD. Ja ne!

**Menininha das trevas: **Vou logo avisando! A fic não eh hentai! Mas vai ter umas cenas "apimentadas", c não num tem graça neh?...Continue lendo...E mandando review! Kisses

**Raissa: **Eu sei que o prólogo e o primeiro capitulo ficaram beeem curtinhos, mas esse tah maiorzinho num tah? Espero q tenha gostado e não deixe de continuar lendo tah? Xauzinho!

**Rita Rios: **Eu mereço! Mais uma reclamando do tamanho do cap...T-T. Mas td bem, eh sempre bom receber críticas, assim a gente sabe o q ta ruim e o q tah bom pra poder mudar... eu JURO q vou aumentar os próximos capts. Esse jah ta maiorzinho num tah? Xau xau!


	4. Capítulo 3

** Simplesmente Amor**

**Pensamentos: **_'blábláblá'_

**Comentários meus: **(oiii!)

**Capítulo 3**

_**Of all the things I am...**_

_De todas as coisas que eu sou..._

O fundo musical começava a diminuir o tom anunciando o término da música, e Sakura já havia se afastado um pouco do microfone enquanto segurava seu "disfarce" com uma das mãos a fim de esconder o que tinha por de baixo dela...

**Sakura: **E agora...Vamos ao que realmente interessa!– com a mão que fechava a capa, abriu-a e mostrou para ao publico a obra prima de Tomoyo...

Ela vestia uma mini-saia colada ao corpo na cor verde-escura, que chegava até a metade das coxas com pequenas moedas douradas penduradas e um cinto da mesma cor que elas, um top da mesma cor que a saia com algumas listas bem discretas douradas, com um decote generoso e a barriga de fora, que mostrava pra quem quisesse ver, o piercing em formato de flor de cerejeira dela, e uma bota verde-clara levemente cintilante um pouco abaixo do joelho com salto quadrado.

Começou a cantar a música "I'm slave for you", da Britney Spears, sem nenhum fundo musical, apenas com sua voz...

_**I know I may be young**_

_(Eu sei que sou meio jovem)_

_**But, I've got feelings too**_

(_Mas, eu também tenho sentimentos)_

_**And I need to do**_

(_Eu preciso fazer)_

_**What I feel like doing**_

(_O que sinto vontade de fazer)_

_**So let me go**_

_(Então me deixe ir)_

_**and just listen...**_

_(E escute...)_

_** ...Sakura...**_

Infelizmente, o show tem que continuar, e eu não vou poder falar com ele por enquanto...

Devo admitir que no fundo, eu fiquei um pouco envergonhada pelos olhares que me lançaram no momento em que revelei minha verdadeira roupa...

Tá! Bem no fundo mesmo, mas eu fiquei...

E a partir de agora que a música vai começar de verdade, esse início foi só um aquecimento, eu vou dançar muito agora, especialmente pra você, senhor desconhecido...

****

_**All you people look at me like I'm a little girl**_

_(Todas pessoas olham para mim como se eu fosse uma garotinha)_

_**Well did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world**_

_(Bem, você acha que estaria ótimo para eu viver nesse mundo)_

_**Always saying,"little girl don't step into the club"**_

_(Sempre dizendo, "garotinhas não entram em clubes")_

_**Well, I'm just trying' to find out why cause dancing's what I love**_

_(Bem, só estou tentando descobrir, porque dançar é o que gosto)_

_** ...Shoran...**_

Nossa! Que a roupa é essa que ela está usando, ou será que eu devo dizer: falta dela... Apesar dela poder usa-las sem nenhum problema, visto que tem um corpo maravilhoso...

E essa musica...É bem sugestiva para a ocasião...

Mas, voltando ao assunto anterior, pelo jeito ainda vai demorar muito para essa porcaria desse show acabar, pelo menos, parece que as coisas vão melhorar...

****

_**Get it get it, get it get it, whooah**_

_(Vamos vamos, vamos vamos, whooah)_

_**Get it get it, get it get it, whooah**_

(_(Vamos vamos, vamos vamos, whooah)_

_**Get it get it, get it get it, whooah**_

_(Vamos vamos, vamos vamos, whooah)_

_** ...Sakura...**_

Essa música é uma das minhas favoritas, ela é bem agitada e pede por uma coreografia mais ousada, como a que estou executando agora, apesar de ser meio complicado, já que estou de saia...

Por ela ser bem rápida, foi uma das que eu mais ensaiei, eu queria que ela estivesse perfeita pra hoje, e parece que consegui alcançar o meu objetivo afinal...Estão todos me olhando, os homens,que são a maioria, com cobiça, e as poucas mulheres com inveja...

****

I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy 

_(Eu sei que devo ficar quieta, devo ficar tímida)_

_**But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy**_

_(Mas tenho vontade de conversar, vontade de dançar, quando vejo este cara)_

_**What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?**_

_(O que é prático é lógico. Que inferno, quem se preocupa?)_

_**All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there**_

_(Tudo que eu sei é que me sinto feliz quando você dança ali)_

_** ...Shoran...**_

Eu devo admitir, ela dança muito bem, deve ser por isso que tem um corpo tão bem trabalhado, ou devo dizer magnífico?

De qualquer jeito eu estou ansioso para conversar com ela...Isso se ela vier falar comigo, porque eu não vou me dar ao trabalho de ir até ela...Com certeza que não!

****

_**I'm a...**_

_(Eu sou uma...)_

_**Slave for you**_

_(Escrava para você)_

_**I cannot hold it**_

_(Não posso segurar isso)_

_**I cannot control it**_

_(Não posso controlar isso)_

_**I'm a...**_

_(Eu sou uma...)_

_**Slave for you**_

_(Escrava para você)_

_**I won't deny it**_

_(Eu não vou negar)_

_**I'm not trying to hide it**_

_(Não estou querendo esconder)_

_** ...Sakura...**_

Eu não acredito que vou fazer isso...Mas eu vou!

****

Sakura desceu a pequena escada que havia no canto do palco e seguiu em direção ao homem que de olhos âmbar...

_** ...Shoran...**_

Eu não acredito que ela vai fazer isso...Mas ela vai!

****

Ele ficou estático ao ver que ela caminhava em sua direção enquanto cantava o seguinte verso da música:

_**Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me**_

_(Baby, você não quer dançar comigo)_

_**To another time and place**_

_(Em outra hora e lugar)_

_**Oh Baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me**_

_(Oh Baby, você não quer, dançar comigo)_

_**Leave behind my name and age**_

_(Deixando para trás meu nome e idade)_

**_ ...Sakura..._**

Ele está ficando vermelho...Provavelmente deve estar com vergonha da atenção que está recebendo...Que lindo! Ele é tímido...

****

Ficando frente a frente com ele...

_** ...Shoran...**_

Eu vou matar essa mulher!

****

Agarrou os dois braços dele, e cantou:

_**Like that**_

_(Gosto disso)_

_ Enquanto acariciava o rosto dele:_

_**You like it**_

_(Você gosta disso)_

_**Yeah**_

_(Yeah)_

_ Distanciou-se um pouco dele dizendo no ritmo da canção:_

_**Now watch me**_

_(Agora me veja)_

_**...Sakura...**_

Olhe pra mim!

****

_**Get it get it, get it get it, whooah**_

_(Vamos vamos, vamos vamos, whooah)_

_**Get it get it, get it get it, whooah**_

(_(Vamos vamos, vamos vamos, whooah)_

_**Get it get it, get it get it, whooah**_

_(Vamos vamos, vamos vamos, whooah)_

Sacudindo o corpo junto com a batida da música...

_** ...Shoran...**_

O que ela pensa que está fazendo? Você é louca!

****

**_I really wanna dance, tonight with you_**

_(Eu realmente quero dançar, hoje à noite com você)_

_**I really wanna do what you want me to**_

_(Eu realmente quero fazer o que você quer)_

_**I really wanna dance, tonight with you**_

_(Eu realmente quero dançar, hoje à noite com você)_

_**I really wanna do what you want me to**_

_(Eu realmente quero fazer o que você quer)_

Ela aproximou seu corpo, e encostou sua bochecha na dele, fazendo assim com que sua boca encostasse na sua orelha...

**_ ...Sakura..._**

Agora, com certeza ele deve estar me achando uma... Nem quero pensar o que! Mas pra mim tanto faz...Se eu ligasse pra isso não estaria aqui agora não é mesmo?

****

**_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me_**

_(Baby, você não quer dançar comigo)_

_**To another time and place**_

_(Em outra hora e lugar)_

_**Oh Baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me**_

_(Oh Baby, você não quer, dançar comigo)_

_**Leave behind my name and age**_

_(Deixando para trás meu nome e idade)_

**_ ...Shoran..._**

Isso não vai prestar...Ela está cantando isso em duplo sentido ou é apenas impressão minha? Eu acho que não!

Pelo jeito isso não vai acabar tão cedo...

****

****

_**I'm a...**_

_(Eu sou uma...)_

_**Slave for you**_

_(Escrava para você)_

_**I cannot hold it**_

_(Não posso segurar isso)_

_**I cannot control it**_

_(Não posso controlar isso)_

_**I'm a...**_

_(Eu sou uma...)_

_**Slave for you**_

_(Escrava para você)_

_**I won't deny it**_

_(Eu não vou negar)_

_**I'm not trying to hide it**_

_(Não estou querendo esconder)_

_** ...Sakura...**_

Está bem gatinho, vou te dar um desconto. Vou voltar pro palco, que é o meu lugar, mas eu ainda quero ouvir sua voz hoje...

****

****

_**Get it get it, get it get it, whooah**_

_(Vamos vamos, vamos vamos, whooah)_

_**Get it get it, get it get it, whooah**_

(_(Vamos vamos, vamos vamos, whooah)_

_**Get it get it, get it get it, whooah**_

_(Vamos vamos, vamos vamos, whooah)_

_** ...Shoran...**_

Eu nem acredito que ela já está indo embora...Que alívio!

****

****

_**Get it get it, get it get it, whooah**_

_(Vamos vamos, vamos vamos, whooah)_

_**Get it get it, get it get it, whooah**_

(_(Vamos vamos, vamos vamos, whooah)_

_**Get it get it, get it get it, whooah**_

_(Vamos vamos, vamos vamos, whooah)_

_** ...Sakura...**_

Vamos acabar logo com isso, ainda faltam algumas musicas... Portanto eu vou terminar logo essa...

****

Pensou enquanto subia novamente as escadas que davam para o palco...

_**I'm a...**_

_(Eu sou uma...)_

_**Slave for you**_

_(Escrava para você)_

_**I cannot hold it**_

_(Não posso segurar isso)_

_**I cannot control it**_

_(Não posso controlar isso)_

_**I'm a...**_

_(Eu sou uma...)_

**_Slave for you_**

_(Escrava para você)_

**_I won't deny it_**

_(Eu não vou negar)_

_**I'm not trying to hide it**_

_(Não estou querendo esconder)_

_**...Shoran...**_

A música está acabando? Que bom!

****

****

_**Like that**_

_(Gosto disso)_

Ela terminou a música olhando fixamente para os olhos do empresário Shoran Li, sem saber quem ele era realmente...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS&SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Algumas horas se passaram e junto com elas o show, que teve mais umas três músicas. Assim que a última música terminou, Sakura foi até seu camarim, e se trocou o mais rápido possível, para poder estar logo junto daquele homem com olhos cor âmbar. E ele,estava ansioso para olha-la mais de perto novamente...

* * *

** Oi genti! Aí está o capítulo 3, espero que tenham gostado, eu sei que ele ainda está pequeno, mas é porque ele é mais transição, a história vai ficar maior a partir do próximo capitulo, ond eles finalmente ficam cara a cara...**

** Agradecimentos:**

**Annah Lennox: **Maeeeeeee! Q bom q vc tah gostando mamãe! Bjx

**Rita Rios: **Eu estou ficando mt chateada com a senhorita! Vc deixo d ser a primeira a me mandar review...Isso eu ñ aceito de jeito nenhum! Brincaderinha tah! Eu adoro receber seus reviews...Xauzinho

**As garotas: **Pode dexa q eu vou continuara postando...xau xau

**Merry Anne: **Eu sei q os capts anteriores estavam pequenos,mas é pq eles eram so transição, ou melhor, um enche lingüiça...Bom, até o próximo e mais comprido cap!

**Tamy(Tamires Stuart): **Oiiii! Eu vou te chamar de Tamy tah? Eu posso? Q bom q vc gostou tanto assim da fic...Bye

**Nathoca Malfoy: **Eu realmente ñ gosto d fics hentais...Mas é mt bom saber q vc vai continuar acompanhando...

**Menininha das trevas: **É, as musiks saum da Britney Spears. Mas pq vc num gosta da Avril, eu adoro ela... Gosto é gosto neh? Faze oq.. u.u...Ja ne


	5. Capítulo 4

**Simplesmente Amor**

**Pensamentos: **_'blábláblá'_

**Comentários meus: **(oiii!)

** Capítulo 4**

Lá estava ela, na porta do camarim, enquanto reunia toda a sua coragem para ir até ele. Quando havia finalmente decidido ir até lá, Tomoyo apareceu querendo lhe dar os parabéns:

**Tomoyo: **Parabéns Sakura! Foi ótimo! Você estava perfeita com a roupa que eu fiz, aliás, você é perfeita priminha!

**Sakura: **Obrigada Tomoyo, mas eu não sou tanto assim'...

**Tomoyo: **É claro que é! Mas agora venha comigo... – pegando-a pela mão e puxando-a.

**Sakura: **Mas, nós vamos aonde?

**Tomoyo: **Eu vou te apresentar ao senhor Li ué! Você estava dançando pra ele!Anda...

**Sakura: **Agora Tomoyo?

**Tomoyo: **Claro! Por que?

**Sakura: **É que...

**Tomoyo: **É que nada! Vamos logo, ou você vai querer fazer uma desfeita dessas com ele?

**Sakura: **Tudo bem então né? Fazer o que? _'hoje não é o meu dia, eu não vou poder ver o bonitão tão cedo'_...

E as duas foram andando em direção a mesa do tal empresário famoso... Quando estavam se aproximando, Sakura avistou o homem para quem estava se insinuando, e ouviu Tomoyo dizer:

**Tomoyo: **Eu nem acreditei quando vi você descendo do palco e dançando pra ele...

**Sakura: **Ai meu Deus, então ele é o tal empresário milionário! Eu não acredito! – ficando completamente sem-graça à medida que ele se virava para encara-las.

**Tomoyo: **Quem você pensou que fosse? Anda, vamos cumprimenta-lo!

**Sakura: **Está bem! – finalmente chegaram a mesa, e Eriol veio abraçar sua namorada e cumprimentar sua amiga.

**Eriol: **Oi amor, olá Sakura!

**Sakura: **Oi Eriol!

**Tomoyo: **Oi querido! Eu acho que agora podemos nos sentar...

**Eriol: **Isso mesmo! Mas antes me deixe apresentar-lhes meu grande amigo Shoran Li.

**Shoran **_'Eu não acredito nisso!' _Prazer! – apertando a mão de cada uma, e olhando fixamente nos olhos de Sakura.

**Tomoyo: **O prazer é meu, e espero que você tenha gostado!

**Shoran **_'Não!Isso não é exatamente meu tipo preferido de programa...' _Sim, foi bem...- olhou de relance para Sakura, que parecia ter achado um ponto mais interessante do outro lado do salão, pois não parava de olhar para lá - ...interessante.

**Tomoyo: **Sakura! Você não vai falar nada? – cochichou ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a se virar para encontrar os olhos dele.

**Sakura **_' Nossa! O único que me interessa em meses, e ele é um riquinho metido! Eu mereço!'_A-Ah! É claro! – ficando desconcertada por estar frente a frente com ele – Prazer! Como você já deve saber, meu nome é Sakura!

**Shoran: **Sim, eu já sei. Será que podemos nos sentar agora?

**Sakura **_'Que grosso!' _Sim, claro!

**Eriol **_' Pelo jeito, eu vou ter que fazer alguma coisa com esses dois -_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS&SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Durante o restante da noite, Eriol e Tomoyo ficaram de grude enquanto Sakura e Shoran se olhavam várias vezes. Ambos estavam hipnotizados pela presença um do outro, e sempre que um estava olhando e o outro percebia, tentava focar seu olhar em outro lugar qualquer.

A noite inteira foi assim, e na hora de irem embora, ela resolveu que iria falar com ele, e assim o fez:

**Sakura: **Senhor Li, eu posso falar com o senhor? – aproximando-se.

**Shoran: **O que quer? – com uma cara de poucos amigos.

**Sakura:** Nossa! Não precisa me responder desse jeito, apenas diga se quer ou não conversar comigo. Pelo jeito a sua resposta é não, então eu vou embora... – virando-se pra começar a se afastar.

**Shoran **_'O que será que ela quer me falar?'_Espere!

**Sakura **_'Se arrependeu de me dar um fora antes do tempo né?'_Mudou de idéia?

**Shoran **_' Que convencida!'_Não se iluda! Eu apenas fiquei um pouco curioso, o que a senhorita quer falar comigo?

**Sakura: **Em primeiro lugar, me chame de Sakura '_assim a gente fica mais intimo'_, é como todos me chamam, em segundo, eu queria pedir desculpas...

**Shoran **_'O que será que ela está aprontando?' _Desculpas? Por que?

**Sakura: **Por eu tê-lo envergonhado hoje, na hora do show, lembra?_' se você não se lembra, saiba que jamais esquecerei! Você fica muuito lindo quando está encabulado!'_

**Shoran: **Ah sim! Eu me lembro!_ 'principalmente porque me deixou com vontade de te matar!'_ A senhorita conseguiu me deixar em uma situação vergonhosa naquela hora!

**Sakura: **Exatamente por isso que eu estou me desculpando... O senhor me perdoa?

**Shoran: **Fazer o que?

**Sakura: **Hm...isso foi um sim?

**Shoran: **Você é lerda ou o que?

**Sakura: **Calma, bonitão! Eu só estava tentando puxar assunto!

**Shoran: **Bonitão? Quem te deu essa liberdade "senhorita"?

**Sakura: **Eu não preciso da sua permissão! Isso é um apelido que me veio à mente.

**Shoran: **Realmente, eu não tenho culpa de ser tão lindo assim não é mesmo? – com uma expressão indecifrável.

**Sakura: **Ora, ora! Quem diria! O senhor empresário tem senso de humor!

**Shoran: **O que você quis dizer com isso!

**Sakura: **Exatamente o que você entendeu!

**Shoran: **Você não é mulher suficiente para repetir!

**Sakura: **E você não é homem o suficiente pra me beijar!

Um silêncio predominou entre eles até que ele se pronunciou:

**Shoran: **Como assim?

**Sakura: **Isso mesmo que você ouviu, eu não fiquei dançando e cantando para o senhor Li, "o" empresário, eu fiz isso pra você!

**Shoran: **Mas os dois são um só...

**Sakura: **Acontece, que eu não sabia que você era o tal empresário rico de quem todos estavam falando, e acabei me interessando por um certo par de olhos âmbar.

**Shoran:** Agora eu tenho que ir, adeus! – já se afastando dela.

**Sakura: **Mas você ainda não me respondeu! – vendo-o cada vez mais longe – _'ele é bom em fugir...¬¬'_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS&SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Shoran: **E foi isso que aconteceu...Que mulher mais atrevida! – enquanto bebia mais um gole do líquido que conservava em seu copo, o que denunciava que estavam ali a um certo tempo.

**Eriol: **Você reclama? Antes de conhecer a Tomoyo, eu tinha me apaixonado por ela...

**Shoran: **Ela não é feia, na verdade é até bonitinha... – o rapaz ao lado lhe lançou um olhar de quem não acreditava – Tá! Ela é muito linda! Ficou melhor assim!

**Eriol: **Bem melhor

**Shoran: **Mesmo assim,eu acho que ela é como todas as outras. _'ou melhor, como a Meylin' – _terminando todo o conteúdo do copo e pegando outro da bandeja do garçom.

**Eriol: **Não é só porque uma mulher desprezou seus sentimentos, que todas vão fazer o mesmo sabia?

**Shoran: **Pode até ser, mas eu prefiro me proteger de todas as mulheres interesseiras e que só querem brincar comigo...ou melhor, os sete tipos de mulher...

**Eriol: **Sete tipos de mulher? De onde você tirou isso? Eu acho que você já bebeu demais isso sim!

**Shoran: **Isso mesmo! Existem sete, nem mais, nem menos... – acabando com mais um copo.

**Eriol: **Tudo bem meu amigo, pode dizer o que você quer, vou levar em conta que está completamente bêbado e ainda não se recuperou da traição da Meylin...

**Shoran: **Como eu ia dizendo, existe a mulher suína, que é hedonista, gulosa, esse tipo de coisa. Tem a ornitológica, que são aquelas cabeças-ocas. As felinas, sensuais e independentes. Ainda existem as eqüinas, que são altivas, porém poéticas. As que devemos evitar a todo custo, que é a canina, ela é dependente demais, e a bovina, que fala por si. E principalmente, se manter distante das caprinas, que são as piores, iguais a Meylin, adoram te manipular!

**Eriol: **Nossa! De onde você tirou isso tudo! – começando a se levantar e fazendo com que o amigo fizesse o mesmo.

**Shoran: **Da vida meu amigo...por isso eu digo, todas são iguais, só muda a cara e o endereço, e às vezes o tipo...

**Eriol: **Aham, mas definitivamente, você já bebeu demais! Vamos logo para o carro, está na hora de dormir! – caminhando até o estacionamento do restaurante com ele apoiado em seus ombros.

**Shoran: **Claro! E amanhã eu vou falar com a senhorita Sakura...

**Eriol: **Por falar nela, em que tipo de mulher ela se encaixa?

**Shoran: **Ela é perfeita! É a junção da felina com a eqüina.

**Eriol: **Eu não acredito que você disse isso! Só bêbado mesmo! Eu estou pensando seriamente em fazer um manual escrito por você... – já se aproximando do carro.

**Shoran: **Eu gostei da idéia! Mas, qual seria o nome? – sendo empurrado para o banco do carona.

**Eriol: **O Guia Panorâmico de Shoran Li sobre as Mulheres.

**Shoran: **HaAHAHahAHAhAH...Gostei!

**Eriol: **Imaginei que gostaria' – começando a dirigir.

Na metade do caminho, Shoran dormiu e só acordou quando chegaram na mansão, Eriol chamou os empregados para ajudarem a levar seu hóspede até o quarto, e lá o observou por alguns segundos.

**Eriol: **Eu tenho certeza que a nossa querida Sakura vai conseguir derreter essa barreira de gelo do seu coração meu amigo... – sussurrou antes de abandonar o lugar onde o jovem empresário descansava.

Mal o dia amanheceu, e lá estava ele, de pé, embora estivesse com muita, muita dor de cabeça.

**Shoran: **Por que você demorou tanto para descer! – vendo o amigo entrar pela porta da cozinha.

**Eriol: **Nem a essa hora da manhã você pára de reclamar... – sentando-se – Bom dia pra você também!

**Shoran: **Você sabe como eu odeio esse seu sorrisinho, não sabe?

**Eriol: **Claro! Por isso eu o faço!

**Shoran: **Eu imaginei...¬¬'

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS&SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Enquanto isso, no apartamento de duas mulheres, uma delas pedia para a outra contar como fora o seu fim de noite:

**Tomoyo: **Anda Saki! Conte-me logo!

**Sakura: **Contar o que? _'que eu fui dispensada?' _– tomando um gole de café.

**Tomoyo: **Eu vi muito bem a hora que você começou a puxar assunto com o senhor Li.

**Sakura: **E daí? – cortando um pedaço de pão.

**Tomoyo: **Não faça suspense! Eu sei que você ficou encantada por ele! – tomando o pão das mãos dela.

**Sakura: **E daí? – pegando de volta e começando a passar manteiga.

**Tomoyo: **E eu sei também que nenhum homem resiste a você! – tirando o pote de perto da prima.

**Sakura: **E daí? – tentando em vão puxar o pote para mais perto de si, mas sendo interrompida por ela novamente.

**Tomoyo: **"E daí", que eu gostaria que você parasse de responder isso! Eu quero saber o que aconteceu pra você chegar tão tarde assim em casa!

**Sakura: **E daí? Err...quer dizer...está bem eu conto.

**Tomoyo: **Então pára de me enrolar, e conta de uma vez!

**Sakura: **Bom, depois que vocês foram embora, eu até disse que tinha me interessado por ele, mas aí ele fugiu. Depois disso...

_**>>>>>>Flash Back **_

_ Lá estava ela, parada, enquanto ele saia pela porta da boate. Resolveu então tomar qualquer coisa alcoolizada para poder esquecer o "fora" que tinha levado._

_**Sakura:** Eu mereço isso..._

_**Homem: **O que faz uma mulher tão linda sofrer?_

_**Sakura: **O que faz um velho babão se metendo na vida alheia?_ (é isso aí Saki! Que morram os velhos babões!)_ – esvaziando o copo._

_**Homem: **Calma! Eu só vim perguntar se você não gostaria de companhia essa noite, eu pago bem,_ _já que o homem que a estava acompanhando foi embora..._

_**Sakura: **Escuta aqui? O senhor por acaso está insinuando que eu sou uma mulher qualquer? Porque se está, com certeza está arrumando problemas também! – levantando-se do banco em que estava._

_**Homem: **Que isso! Eu não disse nada disso sua louca!_

_**Sakura: **A não? Então o que você quis dizer com "eu pago bem" ? hein?_

_**Voz: **O que está acontecendo aqui Saki? – um homem de olhos claros se aproximou ao ver a confusão que envolvia sua querida flor de cerejeira._

_**Sakura: **Yukito! Que bom que você chegou! Tire esse homem da minha frente!_

_**Homem: **Olha cara, não está acontecendo nada! Ela é que ficou se insinuando pra mim, e quando eu recusei os seus "serviços" ela fez um escândalo!_

_**Sakura: **Isso é mentira seu...seu... – ameaçando avançar sobre ele._

_**Yukito: **Calma! Eu resolvo isso... – pegando o homem pelo braço e levando-o até a porta._

_**Homem: **Hei! Largue-me! Eu vou falar com o gerente dessa espelunca, eles não podem permitir a entrada de vagabundas como essa!_

_**Yukito: **Eu não sei quanto ao gerente, mas eu, o DONO da "espelunca", não julgo a minha namorada como vagabunda._

_**Homem: **Então, o senhor é..._

_**Yukito: **Exatamente, e se você se meter de novo com esta bela dama, irá se ver com meus seguranças!_

_**Homem: **Bem senhor, eu vou embora agora...e me perdoe senhorita, não quis ofende-la! – saindo calmamente pela porta da frente_

_**...Interrupção**_

****

**Tomoyo: **Ai que emoção! Tá podendo hein! O gato do seu ex te defendendo desse jeito! Mas por que ele disse que você era namorada dele?

**Sakura: **Se você deixar eu contar...

**Tomoyo: **Desculpa! Vai,continua...

_**...fim da interrupção**_

****

_Depois do homem abandonar o local, Yukito foi falar com Sakura, que estava com uma cara de poucos amigos..._

_**Yukito: **Por que essa cara heim?_

_**Sakura: **Você não sabe mesmo?- cruzando os braços_

_**Yukito: **Eu não! É por culpa daquele homem?_

_**Sakura: **Também..._

_**Yukito: **Fale logo!_

_**Sakura: **Por que você disse que é meu namorado?_

_**Yukito: **Eu não disse isso, eu disse que você é minha namorada..._

_**Sakura: **Dá no mesmo!_

_**Yukito: **Não dá não! Mas de qualquer jeito, eu disse aquilo só pra ninguém mexer mais com você flor..._

_**Sakura: **Assim está melhor – acalmando-se_

_**Yukito: **Mas me conta, por que você está aqui sozinha ?_

_**Sakura: **AH! Isso é uma looonga história..._

_**Yukito: **Uma história que eu faço questão de ouvir _

_**>>>>>>Fim do Flash Back **_

**Tomoyo: **E depois? O que aconteceu? Vocês tiveram uma recaída? Ou vocês discutiram? Ou ele tentou voltar e você deu um fora nele? Anda me conta!

**Sakura: **Se você deixa-se ¬¬

**Tomoyo: **Ah sim! Claro! -

**Sakura: **Bom, eu contei toda a história pra ele, e depois nós ficamos conversando sobre a vida dele, e também relembramos o tempo em que éramos namorados...

**Tomoyo: **Aí ele te abraçou e te deu um beijo daqueles!

**Sakura: **Tomoyo, não viaja! Você sonha demais...

**Tomoyo: **Eu sei u.u Mas eu não tenho culpa viu!

**Sakura: **Aham, mas agora eu estou atrasada pra faculdade... – olhando para o relógio de pulso.

**Tomoyo: **Eu posso ser sonhadora, mas você é atrasada!

**Sakura: **Há-há-há! Você é muito engraçada! Só não se esqueça, que temos o mesmo horário...

**Tomoyo: **É mesmo! Anda logo Sakura! – puxando-a pela mão – Eu não acredito que vou me atrasar, vou virar uma Sakura na vida! Que terrível!

**Sakura: **Hei! Isso magoa sabia!

E as duas saíram correndo para a faculdade, Sakura para a de Educação Física, e Tomoyo para a de Artes (eu não sei o nome da faculdade de quem faz pra ser desenhista de roupas tah?)

** Continua...**

* * *

_Oi minna!_

_Td bem com v6? Em primeiro lugar eu queria pedir desculpas por ter demorado tanto pra posta, mas eh q eu tava com muuuuita preguiça!Gostaram desse capítulo? Tomara q sim! Estou esperando reviews hein!_

_E pra todos os leitores de "Seguindo o Destino", gomen nasai! Eu prometo terminar de escrever o capítulo 7 logo logo!_

_Ja ne, e gomen d novu!_

**_Agradecimentos:_**

**Merry-Anne: **Eu sei que demorei um pouquinho pra posta dessa vez, mas eu terminei de escrever ele agorinha... Bjokks

**Rita Rios: **Oiii! Qnt aos seus reviews, eu não vou fikr mais chateada por vc não ser a primeira a mandar tah? Eu adoro os seus reviews, entaum pode mandar qnd quiser, pode ser a primeira ou a última, desde que mande vlw...E eu fico cada vez mais feliz qnd vc gosta dos capts Tchauzinho!

**Nathoca Malfoy: **Q bom q vc vai acompanhando! Beijinhus

**Yume: **Uma coisa eu posso te garantir...Mesmo o Li sendo MEU, a Saki vai ficar com ele, so q depois de alguns desentendimentos neh! Kisses, Ja ne

**Bloody kisshô-chan: **Q bom q vc ta gostando da fic! Continue lendo tah? Beijaunx

**Menininha das trevas: **Eu acho melhor a gente parar de falar sobre gosto musical, pq se naum vamos akbar discutindo...

**Kayra Hiragana: **Eles não vão ficar juntos! O Shoran é todo MEU, eu só emprestei ele pra Sakura, ele nem queria, mas eu insisti, disse q ela era uma miga q num tinha namorado, e tava meio carente, aí ele aceito...Brincadeirinha viu! Eu tbm num gosto de piercing (eh assim q c escreve tah?), eu só colokei pra dar um ar mais ousado na Saki...Bjão!

**Tamy: **Q bom q vc dexo! A partir d agora só vou t chamar de Tamy! E eu prometo colocar musiks românticas na fic, mas só lá pra frente tah bom? Bjus!


	6. Capítulo 5 parte 1

** Simplesmente Amor**

**_Antes de qualquer coisa eu queria pedir desculpas por ter demorado tanto pra postar esse capítulo, mas eh q eu tava com muuuuita preguiça de escrever (a Seguindo o Destino tbm).Esse capítulo vai ficar dividido em 3 partes. Não me perguntem pq, minha mente insana quis assim, entaum aqui estou eu, tentando não contraria-la..._**

_**Espero que gostem desse capítulo tanto qnt eu gostei de escrever (apesar da preguiça)...**_

_**Boa leitura, Lilly-chan**_

****

**Pensamentos: **_'blábláblá'_

**Comentários meus: **(oiii!)

**_Escrito em negrito e itálico, significa q os personagens estão no telefone._**

****

**Capítulo 5 – parte 1**

Fim da aula, e lá estavam elas, as duas amigas mais inseparáveis de toda a faculdade, Sakura e Tomoyo.

Só que dessa vez, elas estavam acompanhadas por dois homens muito bonitos. Tomoyo, é claro, de mãos dadas com seu namorado Eriol, e Sakura, bem, ela estava olhando disfarçadamente para o homem ao seu lado, que parecia se esforçar ao máximo no ato de ignora-la. Os dois brigavam cada vez com mais freqüência, e toda vez que se encontravam saíam faíscas de seus olhos (metaforicamente)...

**Sakura: **Bem que você podia parecer mais desinteressado... – sussurrou mais perto dele.

**Shoran: **Mais do que eu já estou? Pois bem... – sussurrou de volta e se afastou.

**Sakura:** Eu não quis dizer isso seu idiota! Ou será que você é tão burro que não entende quando as pessoas são sarcásticas?

**Shoran: **Quem te deu o direito de me ofender assim hein? Se comporte como uma dama! – sem mudar sua expressão – Oh! Desculpe-me! Esqueci-me que você não é uma dama... – olhando seriamente pra ela.

**Eriol: **Já chega!

**Tomoyo: **Venha aqui Sakura – chamou a prima para perto ao ver o quanto esta estava triste pelo comentário - Eu acho melhor nos separarmos agora querido

**Eriol: **É melhor mesmo, eu vou levar esse senhor para a empresa ante que ele cause mais algum problema para você querida Sakura.

**Shoran: **Me...desculpe – sussurrou ao ser empurrado por Eriol para o seu carro num tom quase inaudível, mas que Sakura pode ouvir claramente.

**Tomoyo: **Ai, ai, eu acho que não tem jeito de vocês se entenderem...

**Sakura: **É, eu acho que não... – triste por ele não aparentar sentir nada por ela além de repulsa.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss&ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssS

**Shoran: **Eu não!

**Eriol: **Por que não?

**Shoran:** Porque ela não gosta de mim e nem eu dela!

**Eriol: **Isso não é verdade, ela já mostrou que gosta de você

**Shoran: **Mostrou? Como? Assediando-me na primeira vez que me viu?

**Eriol:** hahaha! Quer dizer que se fosse na segunda vez você ia gostar?

**Shoran: **Você adora torcer o que eu digo não é senhor Hiiragizawa? – estreitando os olhos.

**Eriol: **Claro! É a melhor coisa que eu tenho pra fazer...Mas, continuo insistindo para que você leve Sakura nessa festa...

**Shoran: **E a minha resposta continua sendo não...

**Eriol: **Shoran, é obrigatório ir acompanhado nesse evento da empresa, eu vou com a Tomoyo, e você, vai com quem?

**Shoran: **Não interessa! Eu arrumo outra pessoa qualquer! Com certeza vai ser melhor do que a compania dessa mulher que chama a atenção em qualquer lugar que vá!

Eriol: Definitivamente você gostou dela...está até com ciúmes! 

**Shoran: **Eu? Com ciúmes? Você está maluco! Essa Tomoyo deve estar te fazendo muito mal!

**Eriol: **Você não acreditar mais no amor verdadeiro não quer dizer que ele não exista...

**Shoran: **Não quero falar sobre isso...- ficando mais sério que o normal, e fazendo com que seu rosto transparecesse certa tristeza.

**Eriol: **Tudo bem meu amigo, eu entendo a sua situação... – colocando uma mão no ombro de Shoran.

**Shoran: **Tudo bem...Eu aceito levar a _senhorita Sakura_ nessa festa! – pronunciou um 'senhorita Sakura' com ar de deboche.

**Eriol: **Que bom! Mas, eu quero te pedir um favor...

**Shoran:** Aí vem...o que mais você quer?

**Eriol: **Não é nada demais, eu apenas quero pedir para que você não faça grosserias com a Sakura, tudo bem?

**Shoran: **É né, fazer o que? Mas se ela me irritar muito...

**Eriol: **Tá, eu já sei! Você com certeza vai faze-la ser expulsa...

**Shoran: **É bom mesmo que você saiba...

**Eriol: **Agora, eu vou ligar para as nossas damas!

**Shoran: **Hei! Que história é essa de damas!

**Eriol: **Ai, você enche o saco às vezes sabia? – começando a discar o número do apartamento de Sakura e Tomoyo para confirmar que o amigo tinha aceitado a sua proposta, e perguntar se Sakura também o tinha feito.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss&ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssS

Uma cena muito parecida acontecia num certo apartamento alugado por duas belas mulheres:

**Sakura:** Eu não!

**Tomoyo: **Por que não?

**Sakura: **Porque ele não gosta de mim mesmo eu gostando dele!

**Tomoyo: **Isso não é verdade, ele já mostrou que gosta de você

**Sakura: **Mostrou? Como? Ignorando-me e humilhando-me na primeira oportunidade? – mostrando-se irritada ao lembrar da cena.

**Tomoyo:** hahaha! Não bobinha, você não me contou que ele te pediu desculpa? Então, ele se arrependeu! Isso quer dizer que bem ou mal ele gosta de você!

**Sakura: **Você adora mudar tudo o que eu digo não é, senhorita Tomoyo Daidouji? (eh assim q escreve? Aaah, vai fik assim msm!) – estreitando os olhos.

**Tomoyo: **Claro que não ­ ! O que acontece é que suas opiniões são diferentes das minhas...Mas, continuo insistindo para que você vá com o senhor Li nessa festa...

**Sakura: **Quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir que a minha resposta é não!

**Tomoyo: **Minha querida prima, é obrigatório ir acompanhado nesse evento da empresa em que Eriol trabalha, eu vou com ele, e você, bem que podia me fazer esse favor de acompanha-lo né? Ele não pode ir sozinho...

**Sakura: **Isso não me interessa nem um pouco! Mande-o arrumar outra pessoa qualquer!Com certeza ele vai conseguir! Com aqueles olhos, e aquele corpo..._ 'o que eu estou pensando!' _Só espero que ele não se engrace muito com a primeira que aparecer...

Tomoyo: Que kawaii! Com toda a certeza do mundo você gosta dele...está até com ciúmes! 

**Sakura: **Eu? Com ciúmes? Você sabe que sim! Eu gostei dele desde a primeira vez que o vi...mas isso não é nenhuma novidade! – olhando para a prima com um enorme sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

**Tomoyo: **Ai ai, que lindo! Então você vai com ele não é? – com uma cara esperançosa.

**Sakura: **Não quero mais falar sobre isso...- ficando novamente com a expressão séria e aborrecida – O Eriol deve estar te fazendo muito mal mesmo!

**Tomoyo: **Mal? Nunca! Ele só me faz bem querida, muito bem...Vai Saki-chan! Por mim! É só uma noite de festa! Você pode se livrar dele lá dentro... _'o que eu acho que você não vai querer fazer...'_

**Sakura: **Tudo bem...Eu aceito ir com o _senhor Li _nessa festa! – pronunciou um 'senhor Li' com uma cara de deboche misturado com aborrecimento.

**Tomoyo: **Eu sabia que você não ia me deixar na mão priminha! Mas, eu quero te pedir só mais um favorzinho... – fazendo sua melhor cara de pidona.

**Sakura:** Aí tem...pode falar... – sempre que sua prima fazia essa cara ela cedia, não conseguia dizer não diante da carinha de criança que sua melhor amiga fazia.

**Tomoyo: **Não é nada demais, eu apenas quero pedir para que você não brigue com ele, sem problemas ?

**Sakura: **Se dependesse só de mim, eu nem iria nessa festa, mas é claro, estaria em algum lugar mais aconchegante com ele...voltando ao assunto, eu só vou brigar com ele caso ele me ofenda de novo, ou simplesmente fique com alguma mulherzinha na minha frente...

**Tomoyo: **Pode deixar, eu digo tudo isso pro Eriol! E espero que vocês fiquem pelo menos a festa inteira sem gritar um com o outro.

**Sakura: **Eu também Tomy, eu também...

Assim que terminaram a conversa, o telefone tocou. Eriol queria saber como estava indo o _plano_ deles dois em juntar o casal:

_**Eriol: **Tomoyo? ­_– Shoran já tinha se afastado dele.

_**Tomoyo: **Sim...um momento... – _Pediu licença a Sakura, e foi até o quarto para poder conversar a sós com o namorado.

_**Eriol: **Você já pode falar?_

_**Tomoyo: **Aham...eu consegui fazer com que ela aceitasse! – _disse toda alegre ao telefone, pois até o momento, seu plano de juntar Sakura e Shoran estava dando certo.

_**Eriol: **Eu também! Agora só depende deles...e pelo que eu percebi, o Shoran se sentiu balançado pela Sakura..._

**_Tomoyo:_ **_Mesmo? Que bom! Porque ela está bem...atraída por ele.._

_**Eriol: **Ótimo! Vá a uma loja bem cara, e compre um belo vestido pra ela..._

_**Tomoyo: **Só pra ela é? – _fazendo um falso tom de chateada.

_**Eriol: **Claro que não minha princesa! Eu quero que você compre o mais bonito e mais caro pra você! _(ô, tá com dinheiro hein fofo! Me empresta aí, tow precisando fazer umas comprinhas...)

_**Tomoyo: **Ah bom! Agora eu tenho que desligar!_

_**Eriol: **Sim, mas não se esqueça de comprar os vestidos logo! A festa é no sábado, só temos dois dias!_

_**Tomoyo: **Pode deixar! Beijos, te amo!_

_**Eriol:**Eu também! Tchau!_

_**Tomoyo: **Tchau! Até sábado_

_**Eriol: **Até!_

Desligaram o telefone, e ela foi até a sala, onde Sakura se encontrava assistindo um programa qualquer sem-graça na televisão.

**Tomoyo: **Venha Sakura! – puxando-a pela mão fazendo com que ela se levantasse do sofá.

**Sakura: **Ir? Mas ir aonde? – pegando a bolsa e o casaco, ou melhor, Tomoyo obrigando-a a pegar.

**Tomoyo: **Às compras! – pegando as chaves.

**Sakura: **Por acaso você está com dinheiro?

**Tomoyo: **Sim!

**Sakura: **Aé? E posso saber de onde você o tirou? Do seu porquinho é que não foi! Porque que eu saiba, você o quebrou á uns dez anos! Se não me engano, no seu aniversário de dez pra onze...Mas, responda, que dinheiro é esse?

**Tomoyo: **Err...pra comprar os nossos vestidos né Sakura! Ou você quer ir toda largada numa festa chique como essa?

**Sakura: **Claro que não! Até aí eu entendi...mas você ainda não respondeu o que eu quero saber...de onde?

**Tomoyo: **Bem...eu...eu...AH! você é muito desconfiada!

**Sakura: **... – apenas inclinou a cabeça para o lado e cruzou os braços a espera de uma resposta direta.

**Tomoyo: **Tá! O Eriol me deu...

**Sakura: **Tomoyo...quantas vezes eu vou ter de falar que não gosto de ficar devendo dinheiro para os outros?

**Tomoyo: **Mas, ele disse que não precisamos nos preocupar em devolver Saki, além disso, ele é nosso amigo há anos!

**Sakura: **Mesmo assim! Devolva!

**Tomoyo: **E com que nós vamos comprar os vestidos?

**Sakura: **Simples, você pega as suas economias, e compra o seu, e eu, não vou! É prático!

**Tomoyo: **Ah não! Você vai sim, e nem adianta tentar arrumar uma desculpa ridícula como essa!

**Sakura:** Tá, tá! Vamos logo a alguma loja comprar as roupas antes que eu mude de idéia definitivamente!

**Tomoyo: **Eu te amo amiga!

**Sakura: **É eu sei... – saindo pela porta e sendo seguida logo depois por uma Tomoyo saltitante.

**Tomoyo: **Hei! Não seja tão convencida! – dando uma tapinha no braço dela enquanto tinha um sorriso em seu rosto.

**Sakura: **Ai! Eu só estou dizendo a verdade! – rindo.

**Tomoyo: **Sei...

E lá foram as duas comprar suas roupas de baile. Tomoyo queria comprar um lindo para si própria, mas também queria escolher um maravilhosamente divino para Sakura, que parecia realmente desanimada.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss&ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssS

Em uma enorme mansão, dois homens também se preparavam pra sair:

**Shoran: **Só você mesmo! – sendo empurrado para dentro do carro.

**Eriol: **O que você queria? Ir com uma calça de moletom e um casaco? – ligando o carro.

**Shoran: **Não seria má idéia... – ao receber um olhar desaprovado do amigo completou – Desculpa! Foi só uma idéia!

**Eriol: **Uma idéia idiota...

**Shoran: **Mas também...além de me intimar a ir com Sakura na festa, ainda quer me obrigar a usar terno e gravata...você sabe muito bem que eu odeio!

**Eriol: **Mas você usa todo dia...

**Shoran: **Uso por ser necessário!

**Eriol: **Na festa também é necessário que se vista com rigor!

**Shoran: **E daí? Existem outros tipos de roupa...

**Eriol:** Cale-se Shoran! Você está parecendo uma criança chata! (nossa! Eu nunk pensei q fosse v o Eriol assim...)

**Shoran: **Tá... – ficou sem ter o que dizer depois do "estouro" do amigo, que sempre fora muito calmo – _'é melhor eu ficar quieto...'_ – completou em pensamento.

**Eriol:** Ótimo! Agora, vamos procurar alguma loja, porque precisamos de TERNOS novos...

**Shoran: **É né, fazer o que?

Mal sabiam eles que estavam indo a mesma loja que Sakura e Tomoyo (nossa! Q coincidência! ¬¬ ).

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss&sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssS

**Tomoyo: **Vamos entrar nessa Sakura... – puxando-a

**Sakura: **Por que?

**Tomoyo: **Porque ela parece ótima, e tem roupas maravilhosas na vitrine...

**Sakura: **Tá bom!

Entraram assim na enorme loja de roupas...

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss&sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssS

**Eriol: **É, essa parece boa... – saltando do carro.

**Shoran: **Mesmo? Parece uma loja qualquer... – saindo também.

**Eriol:** Ora...é só você olhar para a vitrine

**Shoran: **O que tem na vitrine? Além de ternos idiotas?

**Eriol: **Você não tem jeito mesmo! – entrando na loja

**Shoran: **O que eu fiz? – seguindo o amigo.

**Eriol: **Nada...vamos comprar logo e ir embora daqui, eu ainda quero almoçar...

**Shoran: **...

Elas estavam no segundo andar da loja, já que lá era a parte feminina, enquanto eles, estavam no primeiro, sendo lá a seção masculina.

Tomoyo estava muito feliz pois Sakura tinha permitido que ela escolhesse seu vestido.

Sakura estava levemente contrariada por ter de ir à festa, porém, não conseguia evitar que um pequeno sorriso se formasse em seus lábios.

Eriol estava tentando fazer com que Shoran escolhesse logo sua roupa.

E Shoran estava entediado, porque queria sair logo daquela loja e ir comer alguma coisa...

**Continua na parte 2...**

* * *

Ohayo!

Td bem? Gomen nasai por ter demorado pra escrever e postar esse capítulo genti, mas é que eu estava cheia de preguiça e com falta d inspiração... Mas, aqui está a 1ª parte do cap 5, espero q gostem, e please, não esqueçam de mandar review...vlw!

_**Agradecimentos à:**_

Annah Lennox (Vlw pelo review mãe! Q bom q vc gostou dos capítulos, espero q goste desse tbm...) 

**Merry-Anne **(concordo com vc, mas, tem q ter um "enrolation" neh, senão a história fik sem-graça!)

**Rita Rios **(com certeza eu adorei escrever a cena do Shoran bêbado, imagina...ele quase caindo de tão chapado...rsrs)

**Kayra Hiragana **(vlw pelo toque, agora eu jah sei que "faculdade de quem desenha roupa" é estilista...e pode deixar q assim q eu tiver um tempinho eu mando um review pra sua fic...)

**Analu **(fiquei mt feliz em ter colokdo o fofo do Yukito na fic, e olha q eu nem tinha planejado coloca-lo, mas eu achei q ficou bom. Tomara q vc goste desse cap!)

**Nathoca Malfoy **(o Eriol pode fikr pra vc, o Li vai ser meu marido msm...)

Desculpa por não ter agradecido apropriadamente...

Adorei os seus reviews! Continuem lendo!

Bjinho


	7. Capítulo 5 parte 2

Simplesmente Amor 

**Pensamentos: **_'blábláblá'_

**Comentários meus: **(oiii!)

**Capítulo 5 – parte 2**

' _No capítulo anterior...'_

_Elas estavam no segundo andar da loja, já que lá era a parte feminina, enquanto eles, estavam no primeiro, sendo lá a seção masculina._

_Tomoyo estava muito feliz pois Sakura tinha permitido que ela escolhesse seu vestido._

_Sakura estava levemente contrariada por ter de ir à festa, porém, não conseguia evitar que um pequeno sorriso se formasse em seus lábios._

_Eriol estava tentando fazer com que Shoran escolhesse logo sua roupa._

E Shoran estava entediado, porque queria sair logo daquela loja e ir comer alguma coisa...

"Como em toda estória de amor, perto, e ao mesmo, tempo longe um do outro. Enfim, voltando para onde paramos..."

**Tomoyo: **Anda Sakura, experimenta esse! – com um longo vestido de tom vermelho sangue nas mãos.

**Sakura: **Não! Ele é...vermelho! E decotado demais – vendo a enorme fenda das costas do vestido.

**Tomoyo: **Mas é isso que é interessante no vestido Sakura! Vai logo!

**Sakura: **Eu não vou experimentar uma roupa que, com certeza, eu não vou usar...

**Tomoyo: **Você é muito chata! Por que não quer ele? É tão lindo! – colocando o traje contra o corpo e se olhando no espelho.

**Sakura: **Por vários motivos!

**Tomoyo: **Quais? o.ô – com uma das sobrancelhas levantada e um sorriso faceiro no rosto.

**Sakura: **Em primeiro lugar, ele é vermelho, justo demais, decotado demais,...eu já falei vermelho?

**Tomoyo: **Já...

**Sakura: **Em segundo lugar, eu não gosto de usar roupas _desse _tipo. – apontando para a o vestido, e dando ênfase à palavra.

**Tomoyo: **Mas você usa roupas bem mais "picantes" quando vai se apresentar...

**Sakura: **Falou bem, só uso quando me apresento...você sabe muito bem que eu não sou o que mostro no palco.

**Tomoyo: **Mesmo assim, eu ainda acho que você ia ficar linda nesse vestido.

**Sakura: **Bem lembrado...E em terceiro lugar, eu não quero parecer uma mulher qualquer na frente do Shoran...

**Tomoyo: **Boba! Ele só falou aquilo pra te deixar irritada... – com um sorriso cúmplice nos lábios.

**Sakura: **Mesmo assim...

**Tomoyo: **Ah Sakura! Eu queria tanto ver você usando ele...

**Sakura: **Então o compre pra você! – cruzando os braços.

**Tomoyo: **Você está tão chata! Eu nem devia estar perguntando se você gosta, afinal, você mesma disse que eu poderia escolher o que eu quisesse...

**Sakura: **De que adianta você escolher uma coisa dessas, se eu não vou usar depois? É jogar dinheiro fora...

**Tomoyo: **Está bem! – colocou o vestido de volta no lugar de onde o tinha tirado, e quando o fez, viu um pedaço de outro traje num tom azul-turquesa bem claro – o que é isso? – puxando-o.

**Sakura: **Se você não me mostrar não vai ter como eu saber!

**Tomoyo: **Poxa Sakura! Por que está me tratando tão mal? – esquecendo-se por um instante da peça azul.

**Sakura: **Me desculpa priminha! – abraçando-a – é que são várias coisas juntas sabe...eu nem queria ir nessa festa boba, mas você me convenceu a ir. Depois, você pegou dinheiro do Eriol pra comprar nossas roupas, mesmo sabendo que eu não gosto disso. E pra piorar...eu estou morrendo de fome! – fazendo uma careta engraçada.

**Tomoyo: **hahahah – as duas começaram a rir – eu pensei que você estava brava comigo! Não fale mais assim...está bem? – ficando séria novamente, mas não escondendo um sorriso.

**Sakura: **Claro que não! Pode deixar! Mas...vamos acabar logo com isso, eu preciso de comida!

**Tomoyo: **Está bem... – procurando outros vestidos.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss&ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssS

Depois de Eriol finalmente conseguir fazer Shoran comprar logo seu smoking, os dois foram para a fila pagar suas compras.

**Shoran: **Ainda vai demorar muito? Eu estou morrendo de fome! – reclamava o homem de olhos âmbar.

**Eriol: **Eu nem vou responder Shoran...você parece uma criança chata... – murmurou.

**Shoran: **Eu pareço o que! Se eu pareço com uma criança, você tem cara de velho... – cruzando os braços.

**Eriol: **Não disse... – rindo da cara do amigo.

**Shoran: **Não falo mais nada então!

**Eriol: **Isso é uma promessa! – com cara de contente.

**Shoran: **Haha...muito engraçado!

Finalmente pagaram, e saíram da loja rumo à lanchonete ou restaurante mais próximo. Se tivessem ficado mais um pouco lá, teriam visto as duas mulheres que estavam descendo as escadas no exato momento em que eles saíram, afinal, o caixa era num único andar.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss&sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssS

Por fim, Tomoyo havia optado por um lindo vestido azul-turquesa. Aquele mesmo que ela tinha visto no cabide enquanto colocava de volta o vermelho chamativo.

Ela e Sakura foram até a fila de pagamento, onde esperaram pacientemente até chegarem na sua vez.

Pagaram e saíram do lugar com suas sacolas. Tomoyo com seu vestido preto, e Sakura com o seu azul.

**Tomoyo: **Bem...aonde vamos agora?

**Sakura: **Qualquer lugar que sirva comida é claro! – olhando para ela como se isso fosse óbvio.

**Tomoyo: **Tá! Mas onde? Existem tantos lugares e...

**Sakura: **Não interessa! Qualquer um está ótimo! Anda logo! – puxando-a pela mão.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss&ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssS

A lanchonete da senhorita Maki (sabe aquela q tem uma lojinha de bichos de pelúcia no anime? Então, é ela...só q aki ela eh dona de uma lanchonete XP) estava aberta e era a mais próxima da loja em que os quatro estavam, e como Sakura e Shoran estavam com muita fome, arrastaram seus companheiros de compras para lá.

Obviamente, os primeiros a chegar foram Eriol e Shoran, que imediatamente compraram hambúrgueres e refrigerantes e rumaram para o segundo andar (a lanchonete tm 2 andares e é tipo o mc'donalds do norte shopping). Quando estavam no meio da escada, as duas jovens mulheres chegaram na porta da lanchonete, e Sakura arrastou Tomoyo para dentro.

Elas compraram sanduíches naturais e milkshakes, um de morango outro de chocolate.

**Tomoyo: **Você prefere o primeiro ou o segundo andar Sakura?

**Sakura: **O segundo...até porque aqui já está cheio!

**Tomoyo: **Tudo bem...

Subiram as escadas e viram uma daquelas mesas duplas (akelas q são duas mesas juntas e 6 kdras), que parecia ocupada por dois homens.

**Sakura: **Ai ai...está tudo cheio aqui também...

**Tomoyo: **O que você queria? Estamos na hora do almoço!

**Sakura: **Eu mereço! Eu quero comer logo!

**Tomoyo: **Só nos resta pedirmos para sentar ali – apontou para a mesa que tinham avistado antes – com aqueles caras...

**Sakura: **Mas será que eles não vão se importar? – ela estava começando a reconhecer o homem que possuía cabelos castanhos bagunçados e estava virado de costas.

**Tomoyo: **Eu espero que não... – começando a andar na direção deles – espera... – parando de repente.

**Sakura: **O que foi agora?

**Tomoyo: **Aquele homem...se parece muito com o Eriol... – apontando para o rapaz que estava virado de frente para elas – parece não! É o Eriol!

**Sakura: **Então aquele ali é o... – antes de dizer o nome do dito cujo, foi interrompida pela voz de Eriol.

**Eriol: **Tomoyo! Sakura! Eu não tinha visto vocês! – caminhando até elas.

**Tomoyo: **Oi amor! Que bom que nós encontramos vocês! – dando um beijo rápido no namorado.

**Sakura: **É mesmo! Mas, aquele que está na mesa com você não é o...

**Eriol: **Sim, é o Shoran, aliás, vocês devem estar querendo se sentar conosco não é?

**Sakura: **Por favor! Eu estou morrendo de fome!

**Tomoyo: **Olha, eu não sei como essa mulher consegue comer tanto e não engordar... – com uma expressão de indignação, fingida é claro!

**Sakura: **Sou mais eu! Rsrs – brincou.

**Eriol: **Vamos meninas!

Os três foram até a mesa onde Shoran estava e se sentaram. Sakura olhou para o homem que estava na sua frente e cumprimentou-o:

**Sakura **_'tomara que ele não me dê um fora hoje...vou até chamá-lo de senhor' _Olá senhor Li! Como vai? – sorrindo.

**Shoran **_'por que ela está me chamando de senhor?Será que ela está aprontando alguma coisa?'_Bem...e a senhorita? – sério como sempre.

**Sakura **_'pelo menos ele não me respondeu atravessado'_Também...parece que vocês fizeram compras hoje... – começando a comer e puxando conversa com o grupo.

**Shoran **_'está bem...vou tentar não brigar com ela a partir de hoje...afinal, ela está sendo bem educadinha e ainda não se atirou em mim...'_Sim, infelizmente... – tomando um gole de refrigerante.

**Eriol: **Fique quieto! – repreendendo Shoran – Não é bem assim...nós fomos comprar os smokings para a festa...

**Sakura: **Deixe-me adivinhar...o senhor Li não queria comprar?

**Eriol: **Exatamente!

**Shoran: **Como você adivinhou? – interando-se na conversa.

**Sakura: **Simples...pela roupa que você está usando (camisa e calça jeans) dá pra ver que você detesta roupas sociais...

**Shoran: **Isso mesmo... _'nossa, ela é bem inteligente...'_

**Tomoyo: **Nesse ponto você é igual a Sakura...

**Sakura: **Por que?

**Tomoyo: **Ora Saki, você ficou um ano rejeitando os vestidos que eu oferecia...com muito custo consegui faze-la levar o que está aqui na bolsa...

**Shoran: **Verdade? Eu pensei que todas as mulheres gostassem de compras!

**Tomoyo: **A maioria...mas, não a Sakura! Eu acho que é porque o dinheiro dela quase nunca dá pra fazer muita coisa, afinal, ela paga a faculdade, divide o aluguel do nosso "A.P.", e ainda se dobra pra comprar os livros que precisa e tal, e no final, ainda consegue sempre comprar umas lembrancinhas pros amigos...

**Sakura: **Fica quieta Tomoyo! Você é fascinada em falar de mim não é? Acaba me deixando sem-graça! – vermelha.

**Shoran: **Interessante...você administra bem seu dinheiro... – olhou de relance para Eriol.

**Eriol: **É mesmo Sakura...Shoran, o que você acha de... – comentou alguma coisa no ouvido do rapaz, que pareceu se interessar.

**Tomoyo: **O que vocês estão cochichando hein rapazes? – perguntou uma curiosa Tomoyo.

**Sakura: **Só espero que não seja sobre mim... – brincou.

**Shoran: **Vou pensar Eriol...depois da festa nós resolvemos isso... – _'será que isso é uma boa idéia?'_

**Eriol: **Ótimo

**Tomoyo: **Que tal se nós terminássemos de comer, e começássemos a nos organizar?

**Sakura: **Organizar? Como assim?

**Tomoyo: **Eu estou falando da festa tolinha! – com um sorriso – Nós ainda temos que arrumar uns detalhes básicos...

**Shoran: **Como...? – desinteressado.

**Eriol: **Shoran...pelo visto você não costuma ir acompanhado a festas não é?

**Shoran: **Ora, cale-se Hiiragizawa!

**Sakura: **Ele é sempre tão gentil assim, ou é só pra me impressionar? – sussurrou para Eriol enquanto continha uma risada.

**Eriol: **Não...geralmente ele é pior... – sussurrou de volta para ela.

**Shoran: **O que vocês estão falando aí?

**Eriol: **Nada!

**Tomoyo: **Voltando ao assunto...Temos que ver a que horas vocês vão vir nos buscar...

**Eriol: **Como vocês moram juntas, e Shoran está hospedado em minha casa, acho que seria proveitoso se nós fossemos juntos busca-las, e assim irmos para lá.

**Tomoyo: **Eu concordo...mas, eu acho que seria mais correto que fossemos em carros separados...eu e você em um, e Sakura e o senhor Li em outro...

**Eriol: **Por mim tudo bem...vocês concordam? – perguntou ao casal que parecia alheio a conversa...

**Sakura e Shoran: **Aham... – enquanto bebiam um gole de suas bebidas.

**Eriol: **Eles são mais parecidos do que pensam...

**Tomoyo: **É mesmo...

**Eriol: **Bem, nós temos que ir...problemas de empresários...rsrs – levantando-se.

**Shoran: **Problemas? Chatices, isso sim! – levantando logo depois do amigo.

**Sakura: ** Então até a noite senhor Li! (eu esqueci d mencionar q, a festa vai ser à noite. Nesse msm dia...) – estendendo a mão para ele.

**Shoran: **Err...não precisa me chamar de senhor...apenas de Shoran... – apertando a mão dela um pouco sem jeito.

**Sakura: **Que bom! Então me chame só de Sakura está bem? – sorrindo.

**Shoran: **Por mim tudo bem...E a senhorita também... – estendendo sua mão pra Tomoyo.

**Tomoyo:** Ótimo! Então quero ser chamada somente de Tomoyo!

**Shoran: **Aham... – balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

**Eriol: **Até mais Sakura – abraçando-a – Até querida! – beijando Tomoyo.

**Tomoyo e Sakura: **Tchau!

Os homens foram embora enquanto as mulheres ainda ficaram um pouco na lanchonete conversando.

Faltavam apenas algumas horas para a festa...

_**Continua na parte 3 (a parte final)...**_

_**Oiii!**_

_**Aki estou eu com a segunda parte do cap 5, espero q v6 gostem! Eu sei que ficou meio curtinho, mas eu prometo que vou tentar fazer o próximo maior! **_

_**E v6? Tão ansiosas pela bendita festa? Eu tbm!**_

_**Até lah!**_

_**Kissu no, Lilly-chan**_

_**Agradecimentos:**_

**Merry-Anne**

**Salira tSuki Crisis**

Rita Rios 

**Nathoca Malfoy**

**Annah Lennox (mamiiiii!)**

**Hô-chan**

**Beatriz**


	8. Capítulo 5 parte 3

_**Simplesmente Amor**_

**_Olá pra todos! Perdoem-me esses enormes atrasos (essa fic e as outras), mas eh q eu estava em semana de prova, com preguiça, sem inspiração, e com um trabalho muito chato do colégio pra fazer (q por sinal ainda não terminei...)...Espero que gostem desse capítulo, e mandem reviews..._**

**_Boa leitura, Motosuwa Li Lillyth _**(esse eh o meu novo nick tah! Eu me casei com o Shoran e com o Hideki, agora eu sou a dona _flor _e seus dois maridos...entenderam o trocadilho? Flor...Lilly...lírio...entenderam neh! XD)

**Pensamentos: **_'blábláblá'_

**Comentários meus: **(oiii!)

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – parte 3 **(final do cap 5)

Sakura e Tomoyo chegaram em casa quando começou a escurecer. Tomoyo foi correndo para o quarto e Sakura deu mais uma olhada para o seu vestido.

**Sakura:** Ai Tomoyo, ele é lindo mesmo! – colocando-o frente ao corpo e se olhando no espelho.

**Tomoyo:** Eu sei, afinal, fui eu quem escolheu... – saindo do banheiro.

**Sakura: **Haha, você está muito convencida sabia?

**Tomoyo: **Quem pode, pode...mas agora será que você podia me deixar tomar banho? – pondo as mãos na cintura.

**Sakura: **Sim senhora... – ela entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta – E não demora! Eu ainda tenho que tomar o meu banho! – gritou.

**Tomoyo: **Pode deixar! – gritou de volta.

Ela pegou seus sapatos e colocou-os ao lado do vestido em cima da cama. Tomoyo demorou mais do que o necessário no banho, fazendo com que Sakura se atrasasse.

Quando ela estava começando a se arrumar, ouviu a campainha, e logo depois as vozes de Eriol e Shoran.

**Tomoyo: **Olá rapazes!

**Eriol: **Oi amor... – beijando-a brevemente – Nossa como você está linda! – pegando-a pela mão e fazendo-a dar uma volta. Ela estava trajando um lindo vestido perolado.

**Tomoyo: **Obrigada - sorrindo e voltando a beija-lo.

Shoran pigarreou e logo o casal se separou um pouco envergonhado.

**Shoran: **Err...Desculpem a interrupção mas, onde está Sakura?

Antes que Tomoyo pudesse responder, Sakura saiu pela porta do quarto, já pronta, e cumprimentando a todos, enquanto tentava não parecer contente com o olhar que Shoran lhe lançava.

**Sakura: **Olá pra todos! E me desculpem a demora...foi tudo culpa da Tomoyo ¬¬ - sorrindo.

**Tomoyo: **Mentira! – rindo.

Ela usava um vestido na altura do tornozelo de cor azul turquesa, com alças finas, que possuía um decote bem generoso, e tinha umas tiras finas que se cruzavam, tornando o decote pouco chamativo. Na frente o decote era bem comportado, deixando apenas o necessário aparecendo. Seu sapato era de salto fino, e forrado com o mesmo pano do vestido. Sua maquiagem era quase imperceptível, num tom azul. O cabelo estava solto, exceto por duas mechas que se prendiam na parte de trás, e havia deixado duas outras mechas menores soltas frente ao rosto. E para completar, usava um conjunto de pedras que imitavam diamantes.

**Sakura: **Boa noite Eriol!

**Eriol: **Uau! Você está linda também! Não é Shoran?

**Shoran: **Err...é... – ainda estava hipnotizado por Sakura.

**Sakura: **Boa noite...e você também está lindo... – murmurou perto dele deixando-o sem-graça.

**Tomoyo: **Bom, eu acho que já podemos ir...

**Eriol: **É melhor mesmo...e como você não sabe onde fica o local da festa, pode ir seguindo o meu carro – dirigindo-se ao chinês.

**Shoran: **Tudo bem...

**Tomoyo: **Ótimo! Então vamos logo! – puxando o namorado pelo braço, na intenção de deixar os outros dois sozinhos.

**Eriol: **Espe... – não consegui terminar, pois já estava dentro do elevador com Tomoyo.

**Shoran: **Err...vamos então? – ainda não se sentia muito à vontade ao lado de Sakura.

**Sakura: **Claro! – sorrindo.

Entraram em outro elevador e desceram até o estacionamento. Eriol e Tomoyo já estavam dentro do carro e logo Shoran e Sakura fizeram o mesmo.

O primeiro casal seguiu na frente para guiar o segundo. Durante o trajeto, o jovem empresário tentou puxar assunto:

**Shoran: **São verdadeiras? – sem desviar a atenção do outro carro.

**Sakura: **Como? – estava distraída e por isso não havia entendido.

**Shoran: **As pedras, são de verdade?

**Sakura: **Não, são falsas...nunca conseguiria dinheiro suficiente para comprar jóias caras e de valor... – sorrindo.

**Shoran: **Mas você tem vontade de possuir jóias verdadeiras?

**Sakura: **Ora, toda mulher gostaria de ter uma bela peça guardada, mas não faço questão...

**Shoran: **Hm... – olhou de relance para a dama ao seu lado. Sakura realmente era diferente das outras mulheres... _'A Meylin só ficava contente quando recebia algumas jóias...'_

* * *

Foram conversando no carro, e logo chegaram no local onde a tal festa aconteceria.

Eriol estacionou o carro, sendo copiado por Shoran. Ao entrarem, foram surpreendidos por um dos organizadores da festa.

**Homem: **Senhor Eriol! Preciso falar urgentemente com o senhor! – Eriol também era um dos que estavam organizando a festa.

**Eriol: **Aguardem um momento sim... – se virando para os amigos e a namorada.

**Os três: **Claro...

Depois de alguns minutos, os três puderam ver Eriol se aproximar, mas ele não parecia muito contente.

**Tomoyo: **O que houve querido? Algum problema? – preocupada.

**Eriol: **Sim...a cantora que tínhamos contratado teve um problema e não pôde vir...

**Shoran: **Mas isso não é tão grave assim...é?

**Eriol: **Não, mas ficamos sem atração nenhuma para distrair os convidados...

**Sakura: **Se você quiser, eu posso cantar alguma coisa...

**Tomoyo: **Isso mesmo! A Sakura tem umas canções que ela mesma escreve, e eu posso garantir que são lindas...

**Shoran: **Eu ia gostar de ouvir suas músicas Sakura... – _'Nossa!Por que eu disse isso?'_

**Sakura: **Mesmo? – _'Meu Deus! Eu ouvi isso mesmo?'_

**Eriol: **Então está resolvido...

**Sakura: **Ótimo! Apresente-me a banda e eu lhes direi o que tem que fazer pra me acompanhar...

**Tomoyo: **E eu fico aqui com o Shoran para lhe fazer compania...

* * *

Em poucos minutos, Eriol subiu ao palco e anunciou a apresentação de Sakura.

**Eriol: **Boa noite a todos os presentes...Obrigado por comparecerem...E divirtam-se...

A cortina se fechou e depois de alguns minutos voltou a abrir, só que dessa vez, Sakura apareceu sentada num banco e com o microfone preso à base (ñ sei o nome daquilo...) bem na sua frente.

Fez um sinal para a banda, as luzes apagaram, e logo foi possível ouvir o fundo musical tranqüilo.

_**Se eu pudesse libertar**_

_**A luz que existe em seu olhar**_

_**Do frio dessa solidão sem fim**_

_**Se alguém pudesse adivinhar**_

_**O que fazer, o que falar**_

_**Um encanto pra fazer o amor surgir**_

_**Trazer você de vez pra mim**_

Sakura olhou para a platéia e viu que todos ficaram satisfeitos com sua voz, mas uma pessoa em especial lhe chamou a atenção. Shoran parecia 'encantado' com sua canção.

_**O tempo vai passar**_

_**E eu sei pra sempre vou levar**_

O seu amor por onde eu for 

Ela não conhecia a música, porque era da outra pessoa que deveria estar cantando, mas a canção era tão bonita, e sua letra tão...Sugestiva, (v6 entenderam neh! O.O) que Sakura estava cantando indiretamente para Shoran.

_**Você nasceu pra mim**_

_**Só pra mim**_

_**Vem pra mim**_

Vem pro meu coração 

Shoran estava admirando Sakura. Ela conseguia ser provocante em algumas vezes, e tão doce e delicada em outras. Como no show que ela deu da primeira vez que se viram, e agora. Parecia que ela tinha duas personalidades completamente diferentes.

_**Eu vou guardar o meu amor**_

_**Eternamente pra você**_

_**Um dia eu sei que vai olhar pra mim**_

Então enfim vou ser feliz 

'_Essa música é linda!' _Pensava Sakura.

_**O tempo vai passar**_

_**Eu sei pra sempre vou levar**_

O seu amor por onde eu for 

_**Você nasceu pra mim**_

_**Só pra mim**_

_**Então vem pra mim**_

_**Vem pro meu coração**_

O tom da música foi diminuindo até acabar.

A platéia começou a aplaudir animadamente e todos de pé, inclusive Shoran, que agora já deixava transparecer um minúsculo sorriso em sua face séria.

Sakura levantou do banco que rapidamente foi retirado do local e fez uma reverência como agradecimento.

**Sakura: **Obrigada...Espero que tenham gostado...Mas o show não é só isso, então... – virou-se novamente pro conjunto e fez um gesto indicando que eles poderiam começar outra música.

_**I do swear that I´ll always be there.**_

_**I´d give anything and everything and I will always care.**_

_**Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,**_

_**for better or worse, I will love you with every beat of my**_

_**heart**_

From this moment life has begun 

_**From this moment you are the one**_

_**Right beside you is where I belong**_

_**From this moment on**_

_**From this moment I have been blessed**_

_**I live only for your happiness**_

_**And for your love I´d give my last breath**_

_**From this moment on**_

_**I give my hand to you with all my heart**_

_**Can´t wait to live my life with you, can´t wait to start**_

_**You and I will never be apart**_

_**My dreams came true because of you**_

_**From this moment as long as I live**_

_**I will love you, I promise you this**_

_**There is nothing I wouldn´t give**_

_**From this moment on**_

_**You´re the reason I believe in love**_

_**And you´re the answer to my prayers from up above**_

_**All we need is just the two of us**_

_**My dreams came true because to you**_

_**From this moment as long as I live**_

_**I will love you, I promise you this**_

_**There is nothing I wouldn´t give**_

_**From this moment**_

_**I will love you as long as I live**_

_**From this moment on**_

A segunda melodia terminou e mais uma vez todos aplaudiram fervorosamente. Sakura sorriu, fez outra reverência, e iniciou outra canção.

_**Don't!**_

_**Don't you wish we'd tried?**_

_**Do you feel what I feel inside?**_

_**You know our love is stronger than pride**_

_**No!**_

_**Don't let your anger grow**_

Just tell me what you need me to know 

_**Please talk to me -- don't close the door**_

_**Cause' I wanna hear you,**_

_**Wanna be near you**_

_**Don't fight! Don't argue you!**_

_**Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry**_

_**Just let me love you**_

_**Don't turn me away -- Don't tell me to go**_

_**Don't!**_

_**Don't give up on trust**_

_**Don't give up on me -- on us**_

_**If we could just hold on long enough**_

_**We can do it!**_

_**We'll get through it!**_

_**Don't fight! Don't argue you!**_

_**Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry**_

_**Just let me love you**_

_**Don't turn me away -- Don't tell me to go**_

_**Don't pretend that it's okay**_

_**Things won't get better that way**_

_**Don't do something you might regret someday**_

Don't! 

Aplausos e mais aplausos. Ela se sentia muito bem quando estava sendo apreciada.

**Sakura: **E agora, pra terminar, - um homem apareceu no palco colocando o banco que estava lá no início do show - eu vou cantar uma música que eu mesma compus... – o mesmo homem lhe deu um violão – Espero que gostem... – sorrindo enquanto se sentava.

Começou a tocar o violão, surpreendendo a todos, pois tocava muito bem, e a única pessoa que sabia disso era Tomoyo, que sorria ao ver a cara de espanto de Shoran.

_**Eu e você**_

_**Não é assim tão complicado**_

_**Não é difícil perceber**_

_**Quem de nós dois**_

Vai dizer que é impossível 

_**O amor acontecer**_

Se eu disser que já nem sinto nada 

_**Que a estrada sem você é mais segura**_

_**Eu sei você vai rir da minha cara**_

_**Eu já conheço o teu sorriso, leio teu olhar**_

_**Teu sorriso é só disfarce**_

_**E eu já nem preciso**_

_**Sinto dizer**_

_**Que amo mesmo, tá ruim pra disfarçar**_

_**Entre nós dois**_

_**Não cabe mais nenhum segredo**_

_**Além do que já combinamos**_

_**No vão das coisas que a gente disse**_

_**Não cabe mais sermos somente amigos**_

_**E quando eu falo que eu já nem quero**_

_**A frase fica pelo avesso**_

_**Meio na contra-mão**_

_**E quando finjo que esqueço**_

_**Eu não esqueci nada**_

_**E cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais**_

_**E te perder de vista assim é ruim demais**_

_**E é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro**_

_**E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro**_

_**Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado**_

_**Nem revirar um sentimento revirado**_

_**Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída**_

_**Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida**_

_**Eu procurei qualquer desculpa pra não te encarar**_

_**Pra não dizer de novo e sempre a mesma coisa**_

_**Falar só por falar**_

_**Que eu já não tô nem aí pra essa conversa**_

_**Que a história de nós dois não me interessa**_

_**Se eu tento esconder meias verdades**_

_**Você conhece o meu sorriso**_

_**Leu no meu olhar**_

_**Meu sorriso é só disfarce**_

_**Por que eu já nem preciso**_

_**E cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais**_

E te perder de vista assim é ruim demais 

_**E é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro**_

_**E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro**_

_**Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado**_

_**Nem revirar um sentimento revirado**_

_**Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída**_

_**Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida**_

Ao término, Eriol subiu novamente no palco...

**Eriol: **Muito abrigado Sakura, você canta muito bem... – chegou mais perto dela e sussurrou – mas agora eu acho que você também deve aproveitar a festa...

**Sakura: **Obrigada... – desceu do palco e foi sentar-se à mesa onde já estavam Tomoyo e Shoran. Durante o caminho até ela, recebeu vários elogios.

Sentou-se, e Tomoyo disse:

**Tomoyo: **Ai prima! Você canta tão bem!

**Shoran: **Eu já havia te escutado antes, mas agora você parecia mais... – parando de falar ao notar no que estava pensando.

**Sakura: **Séria? Eu sei...Não precisa se constranger...Eu danço daquele jeito só pelo dinheiro, não por prazer... – interrompendo-o, já que sabia o que ele queria dizer.

Logo Eriol chegou e iniciaram uma conversa animada.

O conjunto tocou mais algumas músicas, e depois o fundo musical mudou, e puderam ouvir uma música lenta e ritmada.

**Eriol: **Tomoyo... – levantando-se do assento.

**Tomoyo: **Sim

**Eriol: **Concede-me essa dança? – estendendo-lhe a mão.

**Tomoyo: **Claro... – sendo guiada até a pista onde já estavam alguns casais.

Sakura e Shoran estavam a sós, e estranhamente confortáveis.

**Shoran: **Você quer...Dançar? – levemente corado.

**Sakura: **Adoraria... – sorrindo.

Foram até a pista, e seus corpos se aproximaram. Ele colocou sua mão esquerda na cintura dela, enquanto a direita segurava a esquerda de Sakura.

Começaram a deslizar pelo salão no ritmo da música lenta.

_**I know your eyes in the morning sun**_

(Eu conheço seus olhos na manhã ensolarada)

_**I feel you touch me in the pouring rain**_

(Eu sinto você me tocando ao cair da chuva)

_**And the moment that you wander far from me**_

(E no momento que você está longe de mim)

_**I wanna feel you in my arms again.**_

(Eu quero te sentir em meus braços novamente)

_**And you come to me on a summer breeze**_

(E você veio para mim em uma brisa de verão)

_**Keep me warm in your love then you softly leave**_

(que me mantém aquecido com o seu amor então você vai embora de repente)

_**And it's me you need to show**_

(e é pra mim que você deve mostrar)

_**How deep is your love**_

(como é profundo o seu amor)

**Eriol: **Olha ali Tomoyo... – sussurrou no ouvido de sua namorada. O casal estava um pouco distante.

**Tomoyo: **Onde? – procurando.

**Eriol: **Ali... – apontando discretamente com a cabeça.

**Tomoyo: **Oh! Que lindos! Eles formam um casal perfeito não acha?

**Eriol: **Não tão perfeitos quanto nós dois, mas sim, combinam bastante...

Tomoyo riu e logo iniciaram um ósculo terno e carinhoso.

_**How deep is your love? How deep is your love?**_

(Como é profundo seu amor? Como é profundo seu amor?)

**_I really mean to learn_**

(Eu realmente quero saber)

Cause we're living in a world of fools 

(Porque nós vivemos em um mundo de enganações)

_**Breaking us down when they all should let us be**_

(nos deixando para baixo quando todos eles)

_**We belong to you and me.**_

(Deviam nos deixar pertencer a você e a mim)

**Sakura: **Que bonitinhos... – sussurrou para si mesma, mas Shoran ouviu.

**Shoran: **Hã!

**Sakura: **Eriol e Tomoyo são um lindo casal, e são tão apaixonados...Não sei como ainda não marcaram casamento... – sua expressão mudou de feliz para uma de tristeza, e o jovem chinês percebeu essa mudança repentina.

**Shoran: **O que aconteceu?

**Sakura: **Nada...É só que...Tenho receio de que eu nunca tenha o que eles tem... – _'Não acredito que estou me abrindo com ele...Que nem sequer gosta de mim...'_

_**I believe in you**_

(Eu acredito em você)

_**You know the door to my very soul.**_

(Você conhece a porta para minha alma)

_**You're the light in my deepest darkest hour**_

(Você é minha luz em minhas horas de profunda escuridão)

_**You're my saviour when I fall**_

(Você é minha salvação quando eu caio)

_**And you may not think I care for you**_

(E você não deve pensar que eu não me importo com você)

_**When you know down inside that I really do**_

(Quando você sabe que lá dentro eu realmente me importo)

_**And it's me you need to show How deep is your love?**_

(E é pra mim que você deve mostrar como é profundo o seu amor)

**Shoran: **Como assim? – _'Ela parece tão triste...Mas por que eu me importo? Eu nem gosto dela...'_

**Sakura: **Deixa! É melhor a gente se divertir... – sorrindo.

**Shoran: **Tudo bem... – _'Mas eu estou curioso...Como uma mulher como ela pode ter esse tipo de insegurança? Quer dizer, ela é linda, tem uma personalidade forte, e pelo que eu já percebi, é uma ótima pessoa...Eu quero ser seu amigo!' – _Mas...Se você precisar de alguém pra desabafar, eu vou estar as ordens... – sorrindo, pela primeira vez desde que chegou.

_**How deep is your love? How deep is your love?**_

(Como é profundo seu amor? Como é profundo o seu amor?)

_**I really mean to learn**_

(Eu realmente quero saber)

_**Cause we're living in a world of fools**_

(Porque nós vivemos em um mundo de enganações)

_**Breaking us down when they all should let us be**_

(nos deixando para baixo quando todos eles)

_**We belong to you and me.**_

(Deviam nos deixar pertencer a você e a mim)

_**La da da da da, la da da da da da da da da da da**_

(La da da da da la da da da da da da da da da da)

**Sakura: **Você... – estava surpresa, ainda não tinha visto ele sorrir. _'Uau! Que sorriso lindo! Agora mesmo é que eu vou ficar completamente apaixonada!'_

**Shoran: **O que foi! – _'Ela está com cara de quem levou um susto! Será que tem algo de errado em mim?'_

**Sakura: **Você...Sorriu pra mim! – com um enorme sorriso.

**Shoran: **E daí?

**Sakura: **E daí que você nunca tinha sorrido pra mim...Na verdade, eu nem sabia que você sorria! – rindo da expressão envergonhada dele.

_**And you come to me on a Summer breeze**_

(E você veio para mim em uma brisa de verão)

**_Keep me warm in your love then you softly leave_**

(Me mantém aquecido com seu amor então você vai embora de repente)

_**And it's me you need to show**_

(E é pra mim que você deve mostrar)

_**How deep is your love**_

(como é profundo seu amor)

**Shoran: **Você gosta de me constranger não é? – era incrível, mas ele não estava nem um pouco chateado com isso. _'Deve ser porque agora ela está sorrindo...'_

**Sakura: **Perdão...Você ficou bravo? – parando de rir.

**Shoran: **Um pouco... – forçando uma expressão séria, que não convenceu Sakura.

_**How deep is your love? How deep is your love?**_

(Como é profundo seu amor? Como é profundo o seu amor?)

_**I really mean to learn**_

(Eu realmente quero saber)

_**Cause we're living in a world of fools**_

(Porque nós vivemos em um mundo de enganações)

_**Breaking us down when they all should let us be**_

(nos deixando para baixo quando todos eles)

_**We belong to you and me.**_

(Deviam nos deixar pertencer a você e a mim) **_(2x)_**

_**na na na na na na na na na na**_

Na na na na na na na na na na

**Sakura: **Você não engana ninguém com essa cara... – sussurrando.

**Shoran: **Eu sei... – sussurrou de volta.

Ficaram rindo enquanto eram observados por um outro casal.

_**How deep is your love? How deep is your love?**_

(Como é profundo seu amor? Como é profundo o seu amor?)

_**I really mean to learn**_

(Eu realmente quero saber)

_**Cause we're living in a world of fools**_

(Porque nós vivemos em um mundo de enganações)

_**Breaking us down when they all should let us be**_

(nos deixando para baixo quando todos eles)

_**We belong to you and me.**_

(Deviam nos deixar pertencer a você e a mim)

**Tomoyo: **Nossa! O que uma dança não faz...

**Eriol: **É mesmo...Mas a relação deles só tende a melhorar... – enigmático (como sempre!)

**Tomoyo: **Como assim? – curiosa, afinal, se tratava de sua prima e melhor amiga.

**Eriol: **Você verá minha querida...Você verá...

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Hi Minna-san!**

**Perdão pela demora (que demorou pra krak)...Foi quanto tempo sem atualização? Sinto muito mesmo,mas como v6 jah devem ter lido lah em cima, eu tenho vários motivos que justificam minha falta de capítulos novos nas minhas fics...**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e das músicas...**

**Please...Review! Review! Review!**

**_Agradecimentos à:_**

**Salira Tsuki Crisis**

**MerryAnne**

**Kalilah**

**Annah Lennox (Mamyyyyy!)**

**Analu**

**Sakura Mars**

**Saky Kinomyia**

**Rita Rios**

**Beatriz (duas veiz!)**


	9. Capítulo 6

_**Simplesmente Amor**_

Olá...Tô meio deprê ultimamente, então, sem notas nesse capítulo...Espero muitos reviews e/ou e-mails para me animarem tah? i-i

Bjxz, Lilly-chan.

**Pensamentos: **_'blábláblá'_

**Comentários meus: (**oiii!

**Capítulo 6**

" _**We belong to you and me.**_

_(Deviam nos deixar pertencer a você e a mim)"..._

Quando a música chegou ao final, Sakura procurou Tomoyo e Eriol com os olhos, mas não os encontrou. Então ela e Shoran foram sentar-se à mesa onde estavam antes da dança, e ele fez questão de puxar a cadeira para ela sentar (um detalhe que a deixou muito contente).

**Sakura: **Afinal, não foi tão ruim vir com você a essa festa... – disse sorrindo.

**Shoran: **Concordo... – retribuindo o sorriso – e queria aproveitar que estamos nos dando bem, para me desculpar por ter sido tão rude assim que te conheci...

**Sakura: **Não precisa se preocupar com isso...Eu causo esse efeito nas pessoas... – rindo.

**Shoran: **Mas eu não tive essa...Antipatia simplesmente porque você dançava daquele jeito...

**Sakura: **Eu sei!

**Shoran: **Sabe? – ela meneou que sim com a cabeça – Então também sabe o porquê...

**Sakura: **Claro que sei... – ele fez uma cara de quem esperava uma resposta – Foi porque eu te deixei envergonhado...

**Shoran: **Como sabe disso? Eu não contei isso nem para o Eriol... – confuso._ ' Como ela pode saber isso?Eu não falei pra ninguém como me sentia!'_.

**Sakura: **Eu li nos seus olhos naquele dia... – fechando seus olhos lembrando do dia em que se conheceram. Só que com esse gesto não percebeu que ele a estava admirando.

**Shoran: **Como você consegue ser assim? – interrompendo os pensamentos dela.

**Sakura: **Assim como? – ainda com os olhos fechados, lembrando do sorriso que ele tinha lhe dado há pouco.

**Shoran: **Ser tão... Provocante, e ao mesmo tempo tão doce? – com um lindo sorriso, fazendo ela abrir os olhos e sorrir mais que ele.

**Sakura:** É segredo... – sussurrou. Um minuto de silêncio. Ambos iniciaram uma gostosa risada.

**Shoran: **Você não é nada do que eu pensava que fosse...

**Sakura: **Isso é bom ou ruim?

**Shoran: **Bom! Muito bom!

Do outro lado do salão, um casal observava-os com muita atenção.

**Tomoyo: **Eles nasceram um pro outro! – com um brilho de felicidade nos olhos violetas.

**Eriol: **Eu já achava isso antes de apresenta-los, mas agora, que eu estou vendo como Shoran está se divertindo, acredito mais ainda nisso...

**Tomoyo: **Realmente...Eu nunca tinha visto ele sorrir...

**Eriol: **Nem eu...Nem mesmo com Meylin ele sorria desse jeito...

**Tomoyo: **Isso é bom!

**Eriol: **Mas, vamos parar de falar deles um pouco, e falar de nós dois... – abraçando-a pela cintura.

**Tomoyo: **Como quiser! – sorrindo pelo gesto inesperado dele.

**Eriol: **Eu quero me casar com você Tomoyo... – sério e olhando-a.

**Tomoyo: **Isso foi um pedido formal, ou um simples comentário...

**Eriol: **Uma ordem! – ainda sério, mas com um minúsculo sorriso nos lábios.

**Tomoyo: **Então tenho que acata-la não é mesmo? – aproximando seu rosto.

**Eriol: **Com certeza... – sussurrou antes de selar seu pedido com um beijo apaixonado.

* * *

Depois de um tempo, Eriol e Tomoyo voltaram para a mesa onde antes estavam sentados. Aproveitaram o clima alegre do local e contaram que iriam se casar em breve, deixando Sakura feliz e ao mesmo tempo triste.

**Sakura: **_'Será que um dia eu vou conseguir isso?'_ – seu pensamento foi interrompido pelas vozes de seus amigos.

**Tomoyo: **Sakura, não ficou feliz com meu noivado? – aparentemente triste.

**Sakura: **Claro que fiquei prima! – com um enorme sorriso.

**Tomoyo: **Por um instante pensei que não tivesse gostado... – respondendo o sorriso.

**Eriol: **Realmente, você fez uma cara estranha.

**Shoran: **Até eu não pude deixar de reparar...Estava pensando em alguma coisa?

**Sakura: **Sim...Mas nada importante...

**Shoran: **Já que esta dizendo vou acreditar... – _'Aposto que estava pensando se algum dia ia arrumar alguém sério não é Sakura?'_.

**Sakura: **Bom, mudando um pouco de assunto, acho que vou embora agora... – quando viu que Tomoyo ia falar alguma coisa completou – E não se preocupe...Eu posso muito bem ir sozinha!

**Tomoyo: **Mas já está tarde!

**Sakura: **Nunca é tarde para mim! – divertida.

**Eriol: **Mas eu acho que Shoran pode te levar...A não ser que queira ficar mais um pouco na festa... – terminou a frase se referindo ao amigo.

**Shoran: **Prefiro levar Sakura até e casa, e ir embora depois! Você sabe muito bem que não sou muito fã de festas!

**Sakura: **Obrigada...Então vamos?

**Shoran: **Claro...

**Sakura: **Até mais tarde Tomoyo, até outro dia Eriol...Ou devo dizer...Primo?

**Eriol: **Você pode me chamar do que quiser Sakura, afinal, vamos virar parentes em breve... – sorrindo.

**Shoran: **Até qualquer dia Tomoyo...E...Até daqui a pouco Eriol...

**Eriol e Tomoyo: **Até!

Os dois saíram do salão em direção ao estacionamento. Shoran abriu a porta para Sakura, e depois entrou pelo outro lado.

Durante todo o caminho, os dois conversaram e ele aproveitou para perguntar o porque dela ter ficado daquele jeito estranho quando soube do casamento de seu amigo com sua prima.

**Shoran: **Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

**Sakura: **Duas você quer dizer...Porque já fez a primeira...

**Shoran: **Você me entendeu... – girando os olhos.

**Sakura: **Desculpa, é que eu não resisti... – segurando uma risada – O que você quer me perguntar?

**Shoran: **Por que você ficou daquele jeito?

**Sakura: **Quando nos contaram do casamento?

**Shoran: **É

**Sakura: **Acho que você já sabe... – baixando os olhos.

**Shoran: **Tem a ver com aquilo que você comentou enquanto dançávamos?

**Sakura: **Exato! Mas, não quero falar nisso se não se importa...

**Shoran: **Claro...

O restante do caminho foi feito em silêncio, e logo chegaram ao apartamento de Sakura.

**Shoran: **Então, até outro dia... – acenou do carro, e ela fez o mesmo antes de entrar no prédio.

Shoran ainda ficou um tempo olhando para a porta por onde Sakura havia entrado. Depois dirigiu até a casa de Eriol, onde estava hospedado.

* * *

Amanhecia no dia seguinte meio óbvio, mas enfim... Shoran, como sempre, esperava o amigo para o desjejum. Este, não tardou a chegar, e logo iniciaram uma conversa, sobre negócios...e sobre a dona de olhos esmeraldinos.

**Eriol: **Vejo que acordou antes de mim novamente...

**Shoran: **Você acorda muito tarde para um empresário... – comendo uma pequena fatia de bolo de laranja.

**Eriol: **Por falar na empresa, você ainda está pensando na idéia de contratar Sakura, ou já se decidiu?

**Shoran: **Por mim, ela começa já... –_'Por que não?'_

**Eriol: **Bom, então vamos falar com ela hoje!

**Shoran: **Tudo bem.

* * *

Sakura e Tomoyo já tinham terminado de comer o café-da-manhã, e se preparavam para sair. Era domingo, e como não tinham faculdade, nem iriam trabalhar, decidiram dar uma volta no shopping, ou quem sabe ir assistir a algum filme novo.

Assim que arrumaram a mesa, e se aprontaram para sair de casa, ouviram o telefone tocar.Sakura foi atender.

**Sakura: **Alô?

_**Eriol: **Olá Sakura! Era com você mesma que eu queria falar!_

**Sakura: **Eu e Tomoyo estávamos de saída...que tal vir conosco, e aproveitamos para conversar... – _'e eu aproveito e vejo o Shoran!'_.

_**Eriol: **Tudo bem...eu e Shoran vamos passar aí então..._

**Sakura: **Ótimo! Estaremos esperando...

_**Eriol: **Até daqui a pouco! AH! E manda um beijo pra Tomoyo!_

**Sakura: **Claro! – rindo.

Desligaram o telefone, e Eriol foi avisar a Shoran que eles iam se encontrar com as garotas.

Sakura disse a Tomoyo que teriam de esperar por seus 'pares', pois eles queriam conversar alguma coisa.

* * *

Os quatro estavam sentados na mesma lanchonete onde a dois dias atrás estavam acertando os preparativos para a festa que foram.

**Sakura: **Então, o que queria falar comigo Eriol? – curiosa. _'O que ele poderia querer me falar?'_.

**Eriol: **Eu e Shoran tivemos uma idéia!

**Tomoyo: **Conte-nos então...

**Shoran: **Nós pensamos que talvez, mas apenas se você aceitar, você possa vir trabalhar na empresa...

**Sakura: **O que? – espantada pela repentina proposta.

**Shoran: **Se não quiser tudo bem...eu acredito que você prefira trabalhar do jeito que faz...

**Sakura: **Não é isso! Eu aceito! – com m enorme sorriso – eu só achei estranho vocês me escolherem! Vou logo avisando que não tenho experiência nenhuma com esse tipo de negócio...

**Eriol: **Nunca é tarde para se aprender...

**Tomoyo: **Concordo com você amor! – beijando-o em seguida. Ficaram assim por muito, muuuito tempo mesmo, deixando assim as duas outras pessoas completamente sem-graça e 'descartadas'.

**Shoran: **Ai...isso é muito constrangedor!

**Sakura: **Concordo! Quer sair daqui e dar uma volta pelo shopping?

**Shoran: **Por que não? Qualquer coisa é melhor do que ficar _aqui_!

Ambos riram e saíram da lanchonete deixando os recém-noivos ficarem 'melados' de tanto amor!

* * *

Oi! E aí? O que acharam desse capítulo? Quero mts reviews hein!

AH! Uma coisa mt importante...o nome dos cantores das músiks do capítulo anterior!

**1ª- Encanto -S&J**

**2ª- From This Moment -Shania Twain**

**3ª -Don't - Shania Twain**

**4ª- Quem de Nós Dois - Ana Carolina**

**5ª - How Deep is Your Love? - Bee Gees**

****

**_Agradecimentos:_**

**Merry Anne**

**Beatriz**

**Tsuko Kaho (leitora nova?)**

**Saky Kinomyia(e suas fics hien moxa?)**

**Kmilinha-chan**

**Paula (recebeu meu e-mail?)**

** Bjxz a todas!**


End file.
